Forever Six
by Unversed333
Summary: Orion and Robo Knight are recruited by a veteran ranger to fight against a new threat.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Power Rangers and Super Sentai

Author's Notes: Sorry for the change in chapters, but I realized I forgot to put in a prologue. This was meant to provide a little more visual on Golomois' origins and to set up the stage for the crossover.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

_5000 years ago_

Deep in the tomb of the Demons, a fight between two powerful demons was about to take place.

"Foolish Diabolico, you actually think I'll let you control the Earth?" Golomois laughed as he brandished his Dark Sword. "Once my son is born, I will give him the Star Power and he will be the one who will follow in my footsteps as the next king of demons. You will never have the chance to rule."

"Maybe not, Golomois, but at least I'll be able to rid this planet of you and your annoying pests." Diabolico seethed.

"You will pay, Earth Demon." Golomois shouted as he attacked Diabolico with his Dark Sword.

And so the battle began.

Despite his disadvantage against the alien demon king, Diabolico managed to seize the opportunity and steal the Sword away from Golomois.

"Give that back!" Golomois shouted.

"Consider it a choice, king." Diabolico chuckled as he twirled the sword in his hand. "I will relinquish this sword back to you if you leave this planet and never return."

"Fool, you don't know the power you are wielding." Golomois shouted.

"Very well, then." Diabolico sneered.

He slashed the sword in Golomois' direction, causing a dark wave of energy to strike Golomois. The force of the wave knocked Golomois right in front of the gate to the Shadow World dungeon.

Diabolico slowly approached the gate as Golomois held onto the edge for dear life. Several demon hands appeared from behind the gate and began to grab Golomois, attempting to pull him in. Diabolico approached the vulnerable king.

"But before I banish you into the abyss, I'll take that Star Power." Diabolico sneere as ripped the Star insignia from Golomois' chest.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Golomois shouted as the demons pulled him behind the gate, which slammed shut behind him.

Diabolico now placed the Star Power on his chest, making him even more powerful than before.

"Now I am the Master of the Demons!" Diabolico bellowed as he held up the Dark Sword in triumphant.

He turned back to the gate. "And to make sure you won't return..." Diabolico said as he summoned a giant boulder and used the sword to carve it into a statue of an angel.

* * *

_Demon Palace_

"Where is Golomois?" Queen Bansheera shrieked.

"We do not know, my queen." Jinxer shuddered in fear.

He, Vypra, and Loki had been searching for the demon king for weeks without any sign of him or Diabolico after the two went missing.

"Without Golomois' Star Power, Impus won't be able to continue in his father's footsteps as the future king." Vypra stated.

"Correct,Vypra." A voice said in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Loki demanded as the three turned around to see Diabolico walking toward them.

"It is I, Diabolico."

The other demons gasped in shock.

"Diabolico, you're alive." Vypra exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I bring terrible news, my allies." Diabolico stated before anyone else interrupted. "King Golomois has been destroyed."

"What? How?" Vypra asked.

"It happened a few nights ago." Diabolico began. "Golomois and I were gathering troops for the coming battle when this rogue demon attacked us at the tomb. He believed that Golomois was a threat to us, and tried to destroy him. He seized the Dark Sword and attacked Golomois. I managed to stop the attacker, but Golomois was fatally injured. As his dying wish, he told me to watch over Impus and gave the Star Power to me before he died."

"And the Sword?" Jinxer asked.

"I've hidden it in a location that none will be able to find until the time comes that it is needed again." Diabolico answered.

"Poor Golomois." Jinxer said as he hung his head.

"Diabolico." Queen Bansheera called.

"Yes, my queen." Diabolico answered as he stepped forward.

"With my husband's death, the Star power must be passed down to another demon." Queen Bansheera went on. "However, my son, Impus, is not yet ready for such power. So I have decided that you will inherit it instead."

"Thank you, my queen." Diabolico said as he bowed humbly. "I will not let you down."

"Be sure that you don't." Bansheera warned. "For if one day you prove inadequate for the role, I will take that star power and give it to Impus."

"Understood, my queen."

* * *

_Present Day_

Vekar's armada began firing all around the planet as the X-Borgs marched over all the cities of the world.

One of the armada ships shot a massive blast in the desert directly on the tomb of the demons. The angel statue was now destroyed, allowing the gate to open again. And out of the dark pit, arose Golomois.

"Finally, after many millennia, I'm back!" Golomois shouted in triumphant. "The Earth will be mine!"

* * *

In an underwater base many miles away from the desert, a scientist examined pictures from their personal satellite and noticed something unusual. The picture showed a demon emerging from the tomb in the desert.

"Uh, Captain, you're going to want to take a look at this." The geologist called to his boss.

The Captain approached the scientist and examined the photos.

"Oh, no!" The captain gasped in shock.

"What?" The geologist asked.

The captain said nothing and rushed back to his office. He quickly dug through his phone book and found the number he was looking for. He then grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number. After a couple rings, someone picked up on the other line.

_Silver Guardians, headquarters. How may we help you?_

"I need to talk to your leader." The captain answered

* * *

No notes. Just please rate and review


	2. Group Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 2: Group Shot

The Mega Rangers all gathered around a tall tree in the park. Emma positioned her camera several feet away and started the timer before rushing over to join her friends.

"Ready, guys?" Emma said.

Orion held up the Robo Knight's zord head in one hand and gave a-thumbs up to the camera with his other. Troy held up his fists in a fighting stance. Noah held his chin with his right hand in a Thinker pose. Emma held up a potted plant. Gia slurped her smoothie while Jake put his arm around her. She shrugged his arm off the instant the camera's flash went off.

"Jake, cut it out." Gia scowled.

Emma rushed over to fetch the camera. She skimmed through all the pictures she had taken that day.

"I think that was the best one yet." Emma smiled.

Just then, a black SUV with police high beams pulled up. A man dressed in what seemed like a military uniform stepped out. He sported a red beanie on his head as well as a pair of black sunglasses.

"Excuse me." The stranger called out to the rangers.

Jake retrieved his soccer ball, while Orion hid the Robo Knight Zord behind his back. The six rangers proceeded toward the man.

"Are you Troy Burrows?" The man asked, pointing his finger at Troy.

"Um, yes." Troy stammered. "Why?"

The man took off his sunglasses allowing the kids to see his eyes.

"My name is Eric Myers, leader of the Silver Guardian." The man told them. "I'm looking for your teammates, Orion and Robo Knight."

The other rangers gasped in shock, as Orion hid behind Jake.

"Oh, no, someone found out who we are!" Noah thought in his head.

"Hey, don't worry, kids." Eric assured them as he held up his right arm. "I'm one of you guys."

The Six rangers saw that the man had a red and black morpher attached to his wrist.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm the Quantum Ranger, sixth member of the Time Force Power Rangers." Eric nodded. "I've been sent to recruit your team's sixth rangers for an important mission."

"Yeah, we're here." Orion spoke up, stepping from behind Jake. "What's the Armada up to?

"I'm afraid this mission has nothing to do with the Armada." Eric told him. He then turned to the other rangers. "And the rest of you rangers need to stay here in case they decide to attack. Wouldn't want to get called by Gosei during a fight, do you?"

"You know Gosei?" Gia gasped.

"Let's just say we rangers always keep tabs on each other." Eric smiled before turning back to face the Silver Ranger. "Now, Orion will you and the knight accompany me to Mariner Bay?"

Orion nodded and followed Eric to the truck.

"Be careful, Orion." Emma called out.

Orion turned back and smiled at his friends. He waved back at them before entering the truck.

* * *

End Notes: I'm sure you know what's going to happen next. Still a bit early for Orion, but I'll change it up if his personality turns out different than I envisioned. Please rate


	3. Aquabase

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Note: This will be a crossover of Sixth Rangers. I intend to have all of them in this story and I will select stand-ins for the seasons that didn't have a six rangers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting at the Aquabase

"Here we are, Mariner Bay." Eric announced as he passed the sign. He continued driving until the car reached the beach. Then a hidden road revealed itself across the water leading to a giant fortress.

"Whoa, what's that?" Orion asked in astonishment.

"That, my friend, is the entrance to the Aqua Base 2." Eric answered. "Back in 2000, a man named Captain Mitchell had the original Aqua Base built as a base of operations for the Lightspeed Rangers in their fight against the evil demons of Queen Bansheera. It was destroyed by the demons when they took control of their Megazord. Captain Mitchell's son had this Aqua Base built in 2002."

Eric drove down the path until they came up to a large steel door. Eric then rolled down the window and a speaker appeared on the side of the wall of the fortress.

_"Password?"_ An electronic voice stated.

"Zordon." Eric answered.

"Access approved." The voice answered.

The steel doors opened and Eric drove the truck into an air tube tunnel that ran deep into the ocean floor until it reached the Aqua base. Once stopped, the truck was lifted on a platform into the parking area.

"Follow me." Eric instructed Orion as they got out of the building and went down the hall.

Eric showed his morpher to the guards, who allowed them to pass.

"It's time to meet our teammates for the mission." Eric said as soon as they arrived at the meeting room.

"I've never seen so many fish in my life." A goofy voice laughed. "I should have brought my fishing pole."

Just then a tan skinned man with spiky black hair entered the room holding what looked like a paper Japanese lantern.

"Oh, hey, Eric." The man waved.

"Antonio, it's great to see you." Eric grinned. He then turned to Orion. "Orion, this is Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Antonio." Orion stated as he shook his hand.

"Same here." Antonio nodded.

"Wow, never been in a place this advanced before." Another voice said.

"But it's still nothing compared to a flying island in the sky." A second voice said.

This time a bearded, tan skinned man wearing a medieval looking outfit walked into the room. Following him was a man wearing a blue and silver jacket with a white design in the center. His hair was brown with streaks of silver. His chin sported a tiny goatee.

"Hey, Merrick. Long time, no see." Eric chimed.

Merrick walked over to his old friend. "Eric, it's been a while. Great to see you." He held out his hand as Eric shook it.

"This is Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger of Wild Force." Eric told the group. He then motioned to the other man. "And this is Daggeron the Solaris Knight of Mystic Force."

"It's an honor to be here, Eric Myers." Daggeron said as he bowed politely

"Don't forget me." Trent announced as he walked in. "Make way for the White Dino Ranger."

"Trent Fernandez, gentleman." Eric groaned in annoyance.

"And I brought the Green Samurai Ranger with me." Trent added, pointing his thumb behind him.

"Wait, Mike's here?" A confused Antonio asked. "I thought this was a sixth ranger mission."

Just as Antonio said this, the Green ranger entered the room. But it wasn't Mike. This ranger looked older. He was dressed in a black tunic with a green trim.

"This is Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger of the Ninja Storm Rangers." Eric announced.

"Man, if Mike knew this…" Antonio said under his breath.

"Am I late?" Another voice said.

Now a brown haired man wearing a black and gray jacket over a silver shirt along with black pants walked in.

"And finally, the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane." Eric said.

"I hope I got here on time." Zhane panted.

"You just made it." Merrick told him. "Our leader is on his way here."

"Leader?" Orion asked, turning to Eric.

"The captain of this base." Eric replied.

Just then a blonde haired man wearing a red and black rescue jacket over his black shirt and pants walked in.

"And that's him, Captain Ryan Mitchell." Eric pointed out. "The Titanium Ranger."

* * *

End Notes: More sixth rangers will join shortly. To all Tommy fans, he won't join the group until the later chapters. Also for those who don't know, Justin Nimmo has brown hair now, which is why Zhane isn't blonde anymore. Please rate and review.


	4. Briefing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Briefing

"Greetings, fellow rangers." Ryan smiled as he looked around the room. "I'm glad all of you could make it."

Ryan walked over to Orion. "You're the new sixth Ranger of the Megaforce Rangers, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Orion, and it's an honor to meet you, Captain Mitchell." Orion beamed.

"Please, Captain Mitchell is my father." Ryan chuckled. "Just call me Ryan."

"Okay, sir." Orion laughed.

"So, what's the big emergency, Ryan?" Antonio piped in as the group sat down around the table. "It sounded important."

Ryan approached the front of the table with his hands crossed behind his back.

"As you all know, the Power Rangers have been protecting the Earth and the entire galaxy from evil for over twenty years now, beginning with the release of the Sorceress Rita Repulsa to the arrival of Prince Vekar's Armada. Every year, new evil arises and a new team of power rangers are assembled to fight them."

The rangers remained silent, so Ryan decided to continue.

"However, evil will never rest and the arrival of Armada has stirred up some trouble here on Earth. One of the Armada attacks on Earth accidentally awoke an ancient evil demon who was once associated with Queen Bansheera."

"The same Queen Bansheera your rangers defeated?" Zhane inquired.

Ryan nodded.

"But I thought you and the Lightspeed Rangers destroyed all the demons." Trent pointed out.

"True, most of them were destroyed or sent back to the Shadow World." Ryan clarified. "However, there was one demon that we had overlooked. We knew Queen Bansheera had a son, Prince Olympius, but now we have discovered who his father was….. King Golomois."

"Who is that?" Merrick asked.

"He is the supreme king of demons." Ryan answered. "He is said to be a demon that came from another galaxy. Legend says that he came to Earth and allied himself with Queen Bansheera and fathered Olympius. Before he could begin his reign of terror, however, Golomois was sealed away deep in the Shadow World by Diabolico, who believed him to be a threat to the Earth's demons' way of life and for his own lust for power. After sealing him, Diabolico gained Golomois' Star Power."

"So how did Golomois get freed?" Orion inquired.

"The Armada's attack destroyed a statue that Diabolico constructed to seal the gate so Golomois wouldn't escape." Ryan explained. "And now that it's gone, the gate has been open and Golomois is free."

The rangers exchange glances with each other.

"Thankfully, without either his Dark Sword or his Star Power, Golomois' power has weakened." Ryan went on. However, his power will begin stabilize."

"Then we have to stop him before his powers are restored." Antonio exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Golomois traveled throughout space. He landed on the planet Onyx waiting for his new allies to arrive.

"Exalted one, it is an honor to be in your presence again." A voice croaked as Golomois landed on the planet.

"Ah, Master Dread of M15 Galaxy." Golomois chuckled with glee. "I honestly didn't think you would still be around. Where's that older brother of your's?"

"I'm afraid that Vile was destroyed years ago by an energy wave of goodness produced by Zordon." Dread replied.

"Huh, that foolish wizard." Golomois scoffed. "Destroying himself to temporarily defeat evil wasn't a smart move on his part. I admit I was worried he would have been a threat to us."

"Actually, sir, Zordon went to Earth and selected humans to possess the powers of the Power Coins and Zeo Crystal years ago." Dread informed him. "And ever since, the Earth has had teams of heroes protecting it from evil, even after his death."

"The wizard's very clever, but no matter, we will soon conquer that miserable planet." Golomois said. "That is, once we form a team of our own."

"What do you mean?" Dread asked.

"Behold my old ally." Golomois announced as he motioned his hand upward.

A giant meteorite landed on the planet. It turned out to be a black skeleton humanoid.

"Ah, Cranius, good to see you again, my old friend." Golomois chuckled.

"Those humans won't know what hit them, sir." Dread laughed.

Unknown to the evil villains, they were being observed by several individuals on a cliff.

"You were right, Tyzonn." Mike whispered as they watched Golomois converse with Cranius. "That's them."

"This is bad." Tyzonn sighed. "We've got to warn the rangers."

"We're going to need some help." Mike concluded. "Come on, we're heading for Triforia."

* * *

End Notes: All the villains that have and will appear are based off Sentai-exclusive villains, specifically from Sentai movies. King Golomois is based off of GoGoV movie villain Juuma King Golomois and Master Dread is based off of Kakuranger villain Daidarabotchi, who was Master Vile's counterpart's brother. Cranius is based off of Gokaiger movie Los Dark. Next chapter will contain the appearance of three rangers, try and guess who it is. Please rate and review.


	5. More Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

Chapter 5: More Allies

_Armada Mothership_

"Your Highness, Levira and I have found new allies to lead the next attack on Earth." Damaras told Vekar.

"What?" Vekar shrieked, jumping off his throne. "Without asking my permission first? I'm the royalty here, and I make these decisions!"

"My prince, we must do whatever it takes to succeed in conquering Earth." Damaras explained. "Everything we do is to benefit you, sir."

"Oh, alright, bring them in." Vekar sighed spitefully.

"Your Highness, I present to you General Gynova and his right hand man, Chubozu the younger brother of Choobo." Damaras announced as the two individuals made their entrance. "Gynova was once the Admiral of Warstar before being promoted into the Armada. He is our best chance to defeat those rangers."

"We will do as you command, your majesty." Gynova said as he saluted to his leader.

"Sir, an unidentified object is approaching the ship." Levira said as she pointed at a black object hovering outside the Armada ship.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vekar barked. "Shoot it down!"

"Yes, sir." Levira affirmed

She fired the ship lasers at the object. The attack failed and the mysterious object continued to make its ways to the ship until it floated right inside the command area with Vekar and the others. Slowly it began to take the form of Golomois.

"Who are you?" Vekar shrilled.

"I'm King Golomois, the king of demons." Golomois boomed. "I've come to here to tell you and your armada to leave this galaxy. The planet Earth is mine to rule and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way."

"How dare you make demands on my ship?!" Vekar screeched. "Argus, Damaras destroy him!"

"Yes, Boss." Argus acknowledged as he and Damaras charged at Golomois.

"Fools." Golomois chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a pit-like portal opened up on the floor and sucked in both Argus and Damaras.

"What-what did you do to them?" Vekar shrieked.

"I simply opened a portal to the dungeons of the Shadow World, where your allies will remain there forever." Golomois stated.

"My prince, we must fall back." Levira warned. "This demon's too powerful."

"Nonsense! I'll defeat him myself." Vekar scoffed as he charged at the demon king.

Golomois countered by the prince's attack by slashing him with his crescent moon sword. Vekar went limp instantly.

"Now, as a merciful king, allow me to reunite you with your comrades." Golomois sneered. He held up his hand and telepathically pulled Levira and Vekar into the pit, which they fell into.

He then turned to Gynova and Chubozu. "Now I'll offer you two a choice: either you become my minions or you can join those arrogant fools."

"Uh, you sir." Gynova stuttered. "We'll serve you."

"Ah, good choice." Golomois said deviously. "Now before we take our leave, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine."

Suddenly, a demonic hand arose from the pit. And out came a black demon-like being wielding a black lance.

"Allow me introduce, Bridon, the Founder of the Ten Terrors." Golomois announced. "He will help us conquer the Earth, along with our other allies."

At that moment, Master Dread and Cranius arrived, along with a space pirate.

"Boss, I've managed to convince Captain Grek here to join our cause." Dread declared proudly.

"Excellent work, Dread." Golomois nodded. "Now it is time to depart back to Earth and round up the remaining members of our team."

* * *

_Back at the Aquabase_

"Excuse me, Captain Mitchell." A guard asked as he entered the meeting room.

"Yes, Grant." Ryan answered turning to face the guard, as the other rangers look up.

"There's a young man named Dominic Hargan outside and he claims to be a Power Ranger." Grant informed him. "He requests your presence."

"Bring him in." Ryan instructed.

The guard nodded and allowed Dominic, who was dressed in his Pai Zhuqout outfit, inside the meeting room.

"Well, if it isn't the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger." Ryan chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard rumors that you were gathering the sixth rangers for a secret mission." Dominic told him. "I might not be an official Sixth Ranger, but I'm the closest our team has. And there's no way you're doing this without the Jungle Fury Rangers' help."

"Alright, Dominic, welcome to the team." Ryan smiled as he shook the man's hand. "We were just waiting for two more rangers to join us."

"Sir, we've established contact with the city of Corinth." A man sitting next to the main computer stated.

"Good, tell them to start their pod and send them over." Ryan instructed.

"Who's coming?" Orion asked.

Ryan smiled. "Just watch. You won't believe till you see it."

Ryan turned the switch on and the pod began vibrate as dozens of sparks floated around. After a minute, the machine died down and a hidden door on it opened. What was behind the door was Orion something didn't expect: two rangers, one gold and the other silver.

"Allow me to introduce Gem Ranger Operator Series Gold and Gemma Ranger Operator Series Silver of the City of Corinth." Ryan announced as the two rangers stepped out of the pod.

"Wow, two sixth rangers." Orion gasped. "This is unbelievable."

"What's more unbelievable is that they're not from this universe." Cam stated.

"What do you mean?" A confused Orion asked.

"These rangers come from an alternate universe." Ryan explained. "They live in kind of an apocalyptic version of Earth."

"Wow, this is..." Gem laughed behind his helmet.

"A lot of rangers." Gemma finished.

"Why aren't they de-morphed?" Orion asked.

"Because their atmosphere is different than ours." Antonio told him. "They can't breathe here."

"Actually, Antonio." Gem said. "Our atmosphere has become a lot more stable..."

"after we defeated Venjix." Gemma said.

He and Gemma de-morphed.

"Alright, we have all the sixth rangers who live on Earth." Ryan addressed. "Now, we just need the ones from space. Mike and Tyzonn are bringing Trey here and they'll meet us on the way to our destination."

"And exactly where are we going, Ryan?" Daggeron asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, when King Golomois first came to Earth, he had in his possession the Dark Sword." Ryan explained. "Its power alone was enough to wipe out an entire civilization. Diabolico managed to steal it, but was unable to control due to its sinister nature. So he hid it somewhere on Earth where no one would find it. However, after growing up with Diabolico, I've learned that its hidden location is somewhere near Angel Grove."

"Then we got to get there first before Golomois and his men do." Orion concluded.

"Now it's time for us to move out." Ryan announced. "We'll use the Lightspeed jet to get to Angel Grove."

The Rangers made their way to Aquabase jet launcher, when Merrick stopped mid-step.

"Ryan, wait, isn't there another sixth Ranger on Earth?" Merrick asked.

Ryan paused for a few seconds, while the Rangers stopped walking as they awaited his answer.

"Well, he told me he was coming." Ryan answered. "But he had to do something first. He told me we should go on without him and that he'd meet us later."

"Who are they talking about?" Orion wondered as all the rangers boarded the aircraft and headed to Angel Grove.

* * *

End Notes: Another chapter finished. I'm sure you can all guess who the missing ranger is, but it's up to you to speculate what he's doing. As stated in the previous chapters, the new villains are based off of Sentai villains. The ones included in this chapter are as followed:

General Gynova- Gyōten'ō of the Supernova from Goseiger

Chubozu- Chubozu from Hurricanger

Bridon- Hades Beastman Berserker King Glúm do Bridon from Magiranger

Captain Grek- Captain Gregory from Gingaman

Please rate and review

Please Rate and Review. Until next time.


	6. Retired Life of a Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your kind reviews of this story.

To Son of Whitebeard, yes, I do intend to have Grek be connected to Captain Mutiny.

To White-Falcon-06, Trey is the primary holder of the Gold Ranger's power. So Jason won't be a recruit for this mission, but your question has inspired this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Retired Life of a Ranger

_Aquabase_

The hatch door in the command room opened and a blonde hair woman wearing a doctor's lab coat entered. She walked over to the head guard.

"Excuse me, Grant." Dana asked the guard. "Is Captain Mitchell here?"

"I'm sorry, miss, he is out on classified business." The guard replied.

"Where?" Dana inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to tell you." The guard told her.

"But I'm his sister." Dana argued.

"Regulations, Miss Mitchell." The guard retorted. "If he wanted you to know, I'm sure he would have told you."

"Ryan, where are you?" Dana thought as she went to the cafeteria. She walked over to the lunch lady.

"I'll have an apple, please." Dana asked politely.

The woman smiled and handed Dana one. The former Pink Ranger then retreated to a table and began eating her fruit.

"Excuse me, Miss." A voice behind Dana said.

Dana turned around to face a blonde hair woman with silver eyes, wearing a strange green and gray outfit.

"Can I sit here?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Dana smiled.

"Thank you." The woman said as she took a seat. "My name's Vella."

* * *

"Excellent work, guys." Dustin told his students. "We'll call it quits for today and pick up where we left off tomorrow."

The class bowed respectably to their Sensei before departing.

Once the class left, Dustin grabbed his motor-cross gear. As he stood up, Dustin looked up at a picture hanging on the wall. It was one of him and his friends Shane and Tori. The two were once teachers at the Wind Academy like Dustin, but decided to quit a few years ago. Shane went back into skateboarding, while Tori started her own Surf Shop.

"Man, I miss those guys." Dustin sighed.

Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A girl's voice giggled.

"Um, Kapri." Dustin guessed, playing along with the mystery girl.

"No!"

"The silly brunette who can't ride a bike?"

"Yeah, it's me." Marah laughed as she removed her hands from Dustin's eyes and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, come on, Marah, slow down." Dustin laughed as he fought off his girlfriend's display of affection. "Not here."

"Sorry, I just need to make sure that your students know you're taken." Marah giggled.

"You ready get out of here?" Dustin asked as the two walked out of the classroom.

Marah nodded. The two made their way out of the school and came to Dustin's motor cross bike outsid.

Dustin handed Marah her orange helmet and put on his own. The two got on the bike.

"Okay, hold on." Dustin told her as he put the keys into the ignition.

"So where are we going?" Marah asked.

"A little road trip." Dustin said.

Marah put her arms around his waist before he started the motor and lifted his kickstand. He revved it a few times before driving the bike down the path.

* * *

"Step 1, Step 2, and continue." Jason instructed his karate students. "No, no, Matt, keep your hands higher, so you can protect your face."

"Thanks, Mr. Scott." Matt said.

"Hey, Jason." A voice called.

Jason looked up to see Kimberly and Skull with their son, who had just entered the gym.

"Pair off and practice for a few minutes." Jason told his students. He then walked over to his friends.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Jason asked as he grabbed his water bottle and took a sip.

"Well, we wanted to see what you've been up to, Muscles." Skull said.

"Hi, Mr. Scott, sir." Spike piped.

"Please, Spike, call me Jason." Jason told the boy.

"Okay, Mr. Jason, I want you teach me karate." Spike said.

"I thought you wanted to be a samurai." Jason recalled.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea for Spike to have weapons." Kimberly stated. "He's likely to hurt someone…or himself."

"Well, I hope he's better at karate than his dad was." Jason laughed lightly.

"Hey, come on, I wasn't that bad." Skull argued.

"Oh, yes, you were, babe." Kimberly assured him.

Skull gave her the look. "Really? I thought we were supposed to be on the same side."

"Sorry, can't argue with the truth." Kimberly shrugged.

"Alright, Spike, grab a gi and we'll get you set up." Jason said pointing to the locker room.

"Great! I'll make you proud, Mr. Jason." Spike cheered as he raced to the locker room.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "He's the spitting of his image of his dad."

* * *

End notes: These characters will appear in the few chapters and Spike will play an important role in them. Also this can be considered canon to my "Romancing the Crane" story. Please rate.


	7. City of Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your kind reviews of this story.

To Son of Whitebeard, Spike will not die in this story but I know that one specific ranger isn't safe in this story and his death will be instrumental in the story.

Author's Notes 2: I decided to add the reason why I think the Titanium Ranger key didn't appear (or at least not yet) in the show. I also decided to add how Mike, Cam, and Trent got their powers back.

* * *

Chapter 7: Return to the City of Angels

_Unknown Space Ship_

"You have all been selected to form my new monarch of evil and will stand by me as I conquer the universe." Golomois announced.

Standing in the throne room of the flying castle were all of Golomois recruits: Cranius, Master Dread, Captain Grek, Bridon, General Gynova and Chubozu.

"Together, we will take control of the Earth and make our names known throughout the cosmos." Golomois declared.

"Don't forget about revenge, sire." Dread interrupted. "Those humans are going to pay for what they did to my brother."

"Here, here." Captain Grek chanted. "They should have never messed with my old friend Mutiny."

Grek recalled when Captain Mutiny saved his life thousands years ago from the armies of Scorpius. Had he heard that his savior was slain earlier, he'd have come to Earth sooner.

"Yes, and don't forget Creepox." Gynova blurted out. "He was a great warrior and he was much stronger than that foolish Vrak."

"Patience, my comrades." Golomois cautioned. "Save that hatred for when we reach Earth. Once I have the Dark Sword, this entire planet will be at our mercy. Chubozu, are we almost there?"

"Yes sir." Chubozu answered. "Chronos and King Org are trailing the planet as we speak."

* * *

The Rangers were now on their way to Angel Grove on the Lightspeed Jet.

Orion took out all the ranger keys he had stashed in his Silver jacket. He examined all of them closely. Out of all the keys, the Green Ranger was his favorite. As he put them back in his jacket, Orion noticed something amiss.

"Ryan, can I ask you something?" Orion spoke up.

"Sure." Ryan answered as he came over and sat next to Orion.

"Well, I have all the sixth ranger keys except yours." Orion began. "I mean, I know Dominic isn't a Sixth Ranger, but we have a key of him. So why don't I have a key based off your Titanium powers?"

Ryan gave what Orion asked him some thought.

"I have a theory." Ryan replied. "When I first became the Titanium Ranger, I served under Diabolico and tried to destroy my team. After I learned the truth, that Diabolico took me from my family when I was a kid, I joined the rangers. However, Diabolico, angered at my betrayal, placed a cobra tattoo on my lower back. Now every time I morphed, the cobra would move further up my body until it reached my neck."

"What would happen if it did?" Orion asked curiously.

"It would end up destroying me." Ryan answered. "Fortunately, I was able to remove the curse and freed myself from Diabolico's influence completely. However, that's probably why Gosei couldn't make a key of my powers."

"What do you mean?" Orion asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, I think during the time I was cursed by the cobra tattoo, the curse somehow tainted my powers." Ryan went on. "If that's the case, it would have been possible for the curse to be passed down to you."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Orion said as he looked at the Sixth Ranger keys in his hands. "I really wanted all of the sixth ranger keys."

"Don't worry." Ryan affirmed. "You have more than enough power to fight those Armada creeps."

"By the way." Orion said turning to face Cam and Trent. "how did you two get your powers back?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Ryan chimed in. "I thought your powers were lost."

"Well, since both of us lost our powers, Cam and I considered not joining you guys." Trent explained. "But something weird happened after Ryan called us."

"As I walking around Ninja Ops the night after you called me, this ominous figure appeared before me." Cam piped in. "My first instinct told me to get some help, but the figure told me he wasn't here to fight me, only to give me something. It was my Samurai Amulet."

"So whoever it was had to have access to the Abyss of Evil." Ryan concluded.

"At first, I thought it was a trick like what Lothor did before with my teammates," Cam continued. "but the figure said that if I wanted to help you guys, I should take that amulet. So I did and he disappeared before I could say another word."

"The same with me." Trent explained. "There I was, just drawing comics, when suddenly I see this blurry black figure outside my window. It told me that I needed to go help my friends, but I told him that I didn't have my powers. Then he held out his hand, and there it was- the White Dino Gem. He told me he used his powers to restore the gem's power so I could fight. Before I could ask him who he was, he disappeared."

"Really strange." Orion thought.

"Preparing for landing, guys." Eric shouted.

The Lightspeed Jet had finally landed in the mountains near Angel Grove.

Once the jet landed, all the rangers regrouped outside.

"Alright, according to Mike, Golomois and his men are already coming this way." Ryan told the group. "In order to cover enough ground, I think we should split up into groups."

"Wait, before we go, do any of you know how to restore Robo Knight?" Orion asked holding up the Knight's header. "He lost his powers when my team fought against Vrak and the Messenger."

"We can give it a try." Gem said stepping forward. "Gemma and I are experts at putting things together."

Orion handed Gem the Header.

"Alright, you two can stay here in the jet and watch out for any enemy activity." Ryan suggested. "Now we'll break up into two groups."

"Eric, you take Orion, Antonio, Trent, and Merrick and investigate the desert. Zhane, Daggeron, Cam, and Dominic, you guys are with me and we'll search the city.

"You've got it." Eric said before turning to his companions. "Alright, rangers let's move out.

As the rangers took off in different directions, a black figure appeared on top of the hills.

"Good luck, rangers." The figure said before seemingly vanishing.

* * *

"Anything yet, Eric?" Orion panted.

Eric shook his head.

Eric's group had been traveling around the hills for hours with no sign of any monsters or the Dark Sword. Antonio could feel a blister in his heel. Trent had taken off his shirt out of the sheer heat. Merrick and Eric were the only ones who weren't affected by the heat.

"Can we take a break?" Antonio panted.

"Alright, just for a few minutes." Eric relented.

Antonio and Trent sighed with relief and sat down. Antonio dug his mini Lightzord, and pulled out a water bottle for him and Trent. He handed another one to Orion.

"That Eric is one tough soldier." Orion said to the two.

"Well, he had to be tough." Trent said as he gulped his water. "He was raised in a poor family."

"Makes sense." Orion said as he took a sip of water.

"Hey, guys look." Antonio cried.

The other three rangers turned to see Antonio pointing at something.

"It's a cave." Antonio said pointing down the hill.

And there down the hill was the entrance to a steep cave.

"That has to be it!" Orion exclaimed. "Let's go!" He took off toward the cave.

"Orion, wait!" Eric shouted.

* * *

"Here we are, boys, Mirinoi." Trey announced as Pyramidas touched down onto the ground.

Mike and Tyzonn located Trey from Triforia, who instantly decided to join their cause. Now they were back on Mirinoi.

"So, what do we need here?" Tyzonn asked Mike.

"Well, I lost my Magna powers several years ago to save Terra Venture from Captain Mutiny." Mike told him. "And I have to find out if there's a way to restore them."

"So where are we heading?" Trey asked as the three stepped out of the ship.

"There." Mike said pointing at a couple of rocky hills several miles in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Desert of Despair, Tommy Oliver the original sixth hero arrived at the Temple of Power and explained the situation of Golomois to Ninjor.

"Ah Golomois, I've heard of him." Ninjor said as he remembered the demon. "I'm sure I've met him before..."

"Anyway, several of us rangers are teaming up to stop him from getting his Dark Sword." Tommy continued. "And I need my Power coins restored."

Tommy held up his broken Power Coins and handed them to Ninjor.

"Can you restore them?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

Ninjor examined the coins carefully. "I think so. Just wait here."

* * *

Mike, Trey, and Tyzonn finally arrived at the hills. They made their way to the steepest one and saw the entrance to a cave at the bottom of it.

"Okay, guys I need you to wait outside." Mike told the two alien rangers. "I have to do this myself."

"We understand." Tyzonn nodded.

Mike headed inside the dark cave. He continued walking inside the cave for several minutes until he came to a dead end.

"Magna Defender!" Mike shouted, his voice echoing through the cave. "Are you here?!"

_Silence._

"Please, I need your help." Mike begged.

_Silence._

"I guess his spirit is too far gone to help." Mike sighed in defeat as he walked out of the cave.

As he came out of the cave, Trey and Tyzonn were waiting patiently for him, conversing among themselves. When Mike came into view, their conversation ceased and they walked to him.

"So?" Tyzonn asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Mike sighed. "I was so sure he'd be there."

"Well, it's okay, Mike." Trey told him. "It was worth a try."

"Mike..." a voice whispered.

"Hello?" Mike gasped as he and the others surveyed the area.

"Mike...you have called me." The voice went on.

Suddenly, the Magna Defender and his son's spirits appeared before the three rangers.

"Whoa!" Tyzonn gasped in awe. "Like the Sentinel Knight."

The Magna Defender stepped forward and faced Mike. "My successor, what is it you need from me?"

"Magna Defender, an old friend of mine needs my help to save my planet from an evil demon called King Golomois." Mike explained.

"Golomois..." Magna Defender said thoughtfully. "So that's where that fiend disappeared to."

"Anyway," Mike went on. "I was wondering if there's a way you could restore my powers so I can help my friends one last time."

"I'm sorry, Mike but I used all my strength when I gave you the power to become the new Magna Defender all those years ago." Magna Defender replied. "My power has been completely drained, even in my spirit form. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Well, it was worth a try." Mike groaned. "Thanks."

"Wait, Mike!" Zika blurted out. "I think I know a way to help you!"

"Really? How?" Mike asked as he got on his knees to level with the child knight spirit.

"Well, we Defenders have our powers since we're born." Zika ranted. "But we aren't able to use our powers until we reach maturity, equal to the human age when you became the Magna Defender."

"Okay." Mike said, waiting for Zika to continue.

"And since I died before I could reach manhood, my powers were never used, but preserved in my spirit." Zika went on. "And I can pass that power to you and reestablish your link to the Morphing Grid."

"Alright, great, can you do it now?" Mike asked.

"Sure, just hold up your morpher." Zika replied.

Mike did so and Zika placed his hand on it. As he did this, Zika's hand emitted a strange energy that flowed into the Morpher, repairing it.

"All done." Zika said.

"Wow, thanks, Zika." Mike laughed as he looked at his repaired morpher.

"No, thank you, Mike, for dedication to protecting the lives of others." Magna Defender corrected. "Now go and may the power protect you and your friends."

"We won't let you down!" Mike affirmed. He turned to face Trey and Tyzonn. "Let's go, guys!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ryan and his team were searching the city of Angel Grove. None of them were having any luck.

"Anything, guys?" Ryan spoke into his communicator.

"Negative, Ryan." Cam's voice responded. "All's quiet."

"We haven't seen anything yet, either." Zhane's voice answered.

Ryan grunted in frustration. "There's got to be something we're missing."

Ryan took off into the park. As he continued walking down the sidewalk, he found himself next to the Angel Grove Lake. He stopped at a lamppost to rest when he noticed a sign in the grass a few yards away. Ryan walked up to the sign, which read "Angel Grove Class of 1993 Time Capsule."

"Huh, Tommy's team must have helped bury this back then." Ryan concluded.

* * *

Dominic was investigating the woods behind the school across town.

"That sword has to be here somewhere." Dominic sighed as he leaned against a tree.

Suddenly, Dominic heard footsteps crunching behind him.

"Uh-Oh!" Dominic gasped.

His morpher was too big for him summon at the moment leaving him vulnerable.

"Ryan, Zhane, we've got movement." Dominic whispered into his communicator.

The footsteps grew closer. Beads of sweat began cascading down Dominic's forehead. He gritted his teeth to keep his breathing as quiet as possible.

"Not here." A frustrated voice groaned. "I was so sure it was here."

Dominic quickly dashed out from behind the tree with fists raised and ready for a fight.

Only no one was there. Dominic turned his head in every direction, scanning the area.

"I know you're here." Dominic shouted as he looked around the tree covered area. "Show yourself.

Just then, Dominic heard a movement behind him. He quickly turned around to see a silhouetted figure behind the trees.

"You!"

The figure soon disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Who or whatever it was seemed to have disappeared.

"That was weird." Dominic mused.

_Beep Beep!_

Dominic pulled out his ringing communicator

"What's up?" Dominic said into the communicator

"Dominic, I think we might have found something." Zhane responded over the communicator.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Dominic affirmed.

As Dominic ran out of the woods, the silhouetted figure reappeared in the trees.

"So it's true." The figure said to himself. "The Sixth Rangers are looking for the Dark Sword."

* * *

_Temple of Power_

Ninjor finally emerged with the restored coins.

"Both your Green and White Power Coins have been restored." Ninjor said as he handed the coins to Tommy. "Their powers are now yours again."

"Thank you, Ninjor." Tommy smiled as he took the two coins "With these, there's no way Golomois will win. I better go join Ryan and the others."

"Tommy, I'm afraid there is some bad news." Ninjor informed him. "You cannot take both of those coins with you."

"Why not?" Tommy inquired.

"Each of these Power Coins contains a massive amount of power alone, which is for a single person to wield." Ninjor explained. "However, if one takes in too much power by wielding more than one coin, the process could end up destroying them."

"So, you mean, I have to choose one or the other?" Tommy asked.

Ninjor nodded.

* * *

End Notes: Uh-Oh! Looks like Tommy's at a dilemma. Which power should he choose: Green or White? And will Mike and the others reach the rangers in time? And who is the mysterious figure? Is he good or evil? All of this next time. Please rate.


	8. Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. They Belong to Saban and Toei.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I had to re-watch some episodes to make the fight scenes more authentic. I love the suggestions you all have given me and have taken some of them into consideration. Now, it's time for some action.

* * *

Chapter 8: Making Contact

Orion raced inside the mysterious cave, which was almost completely barren.

"Hey guys, it's okay, there's nothing here." Orion called out to his friends.

Eric, Merrick, Antonio, and Trent came racing in after him.

"Dude, you need to be careful." Trent warned. "This might have been a trap."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked as he examined the interior of the underground tunnel.

"This cave was once a common meeting area for Lord Zedd's team during their battles against the first Power Rangers." Eric informed the newbie ranger.

"Well, then there's no way that sword is here." Merrick concluded. "If it were, this Zedd guy would have uncovered it a long time ago."

"Let's go." Eric suggested. "We can search somewhere else."

The others nodded and were about to leave when Orion called out. "Look!"

The Rangers turned to see a shadowy figure deep in the cave.

"Who are you?" Eric asked cautiously.

The figure didn't respond and instead, ran deeper into the cave.

"Hey, wait a minute." Antonio cried chasing after the figure with the others in hot pursuit.

* * *

Ryan and Dominic met up in the park, waiting for Zhane and the others.

"What did they find?" Dominic asked Ryan.

"Don't know, but it must be important." Ryan surmised.

Suddenly the two rangers could hear screaming from the buildings across the park. They turned to see many civilians rushing outside followed by several strange looking humanoids.

"What in the-" Dominic began.

"Come on, they need help!" Ryan shouted as he took off to the building. Dominic followed suit.

As they approached the building, they saw what was attacking the people: Strange red lipped demons dressed in what looked like black tuxedos.

"Let's do it!" Dominic shouted. Ryan nodded in agreement.

Ryan pulled out his morpher and attached it to his right wrist.

"Titanium power!" He entered the morphing grid, allowing him to morph into the Titanium Ranger.

Dominic summoned his morpher and shouted, "Jungle Beasts, Spirits unleashed!"

Now Dominic entered the morphing grid to become the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger.

"Come on!" Ryan shouted as the two charged at the monsters.

Dominic advanced to a group of the tuxedo demons who were herding several people into a corner.

"Hey, fancy pants!" Dominic shouted.

The Tuxedo demons turned to face him.

"You wanna mess with the rhino?" Dominic taunted cockily.

One of the demons pointed at the left side of the group and then pointed at Dominic. The left group nodded and began to approach Dominic.

"Ah, wanna do it the hard way, huh?" Dominic sighed.

Before they could react, Dominic charged into the group, slashing them with Rhino Morpher as he went in. Several of the soldiers tried to throw punches at Dominic, but he was too tough and slashed them away. He managed to defeat them in an instant. He then turned his attention to the remaining group, who now decided to take him out.

"Time to call out the big guns." Dominic said to himself.

He allowed the morpher to go into blaster mode. He then jumped as high as he could and did a 360 spin as he fired his morpher.

"Rhino Morpher, Stampede!" Dominic shouted as the blast hit and destroyed all the demons.

"Titanium Laser!" Ryan shouted as he summoned his chief weapon.

He blasted another group of demons who were attacking the people outside the building.

"Help me!" A young girl cried.

Ryan turned to his left and saw a little girl being cornered by one of tuxedo demons. Ryan quickly switched his Titanium Laser to its Axe mode and slashed the monster. The demon quickly went limp. Ryan rushed to the girl's side.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he examined her for any injuries.

"Yeah!" The girl whimpered.

"Go, get out of here." Ryan told her. "It's too dangerous here!"

"Look out!" The girl cried as she pointed behind him.

Before Ryan could turn around, a wave of electrical energy wrapped around him like a rope. The energy then transformed into vines, which tossed him in Dominic's direction, who quickly rushed to his side.

"You okay, man?" Dominic asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ryan answered as he put his arm on his sore shoulder.

"So you must be the legendary Power Rangers." A sickening voice chuckled.

Ryan and Dominic turned to face what they believed to be the ugliest creature they had ever seen: a black demon composed with gears and clocks all over his body. What looked like his hair was made of black vines that also covered parts of his body. He sported a clock monocle on one of his bright red eyes. In one hand he held a giant gear.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"I am Chronos, the older brother of Flurious and Moltor." Chronos answered. "I'm here to help King Golomois find the Dark Sword, and you two are in my way."

"There's no way we're going to let you and that king get that sword." Dominic seethed.

"I'm afraid, there's nothing you can do about, my friends." Chronos chuckled.

Suddenly, both rangers felt sharp pains all over their bodies. They got down on their knees in pain as they de-morphed.

"Ow!" Dominic groaned as he clutched his shoulder. "I feel like I got hit with a ton of bricks."

"What happened?" Ryan grunted.

"Like my brothers, I'm also cursed with a magnificent power." Chronos explained. "I have the ability to stop time for a few seconds, allowing me to gain an upper hand on you two."

"We need backup." Ryan groaned.

"Now to finish you pests off." Chronos smiled as he raised his gear for an attack.

Just when he thought they were goners, Ryan looked up to see Chronos stumbling back in pain, as though he was being hit by someone.

"What-what was that?" Chronos growled in frustration. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a shadowy figure came running across the battlefield and punched Chronos in the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chronos cried as he held his head in pain.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked Ryan.

"I don't know…" Ryan answered.

The two watched as Chronos was being beat up by an unknown entity.

"Enough of this!" Chronos shouted in defeat. And just like that he was gone.

Ryan and Dominic got on their feet and looked around.

"Hello." Dominic shouted.

_No answer._

"What was that?" Dominic asked.

"Not sure…but whatever it is, I think it's trying to help us." Ryan concluded.

"Well, we better contact the others." Dominic suggested.

"Alright." Ryan agreed as he took a final look around the area.

"Let's go." Dominic urged.

Ryan followed Dominic as he tried to contact Cam and the others.

Unknown to them, the mysterious figure was hiding on top of the building.

"Don't worry, rangers." The figure said. "We'll meet soon, once all the pieces come into play."

* * *

End Notes: It's pretty obvious now who this mysterious figure is, but I have not decided if he's going to be good or evil. The villains are as followed: Chronos is based off of Time Demon God Chronos from Boukenger and the foot soldiers are based off of Dairangers foot soldiers. Please rate and review. And remember there are still a couple of rangers that haven't appeared yet.


	9. Omega and Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Author's notes: Almost forgot about this ranger and had to include him. Also I've decided to bring back some old villains from Power Rangers. There will be three other villains appearing in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Omega and Nova

_Year 2034: SPD Base, Containment Cells for Criminals._

All the cells were guarded by two soldiers armed for defense.

Suddenly, a wormhole appears in. And out of it comes Chronos.

"Ah, the future is bright." Chronos chuckled.

"Freeze!" One of the guards shouted as both held up their guns.

"Pests!" Chronos sneered as he wrapped them in his vine attack.

Both guards went limp once Chronos used electric shock from his vines.

He turned his attention to the containment cards.

"Let's see here." Chronos mused as he looked over each card. "Aha!"

He found what he was looking for: the cards containing Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing.

"You two will fit right in our little group." Chronos chuckled as he took the two cards.

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Better get out of here." Chronos said as he stepped back into the wormhole.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center, Commander Schuyler Tate was with his allies and former teammates discussing a problem occurring in the past. Among them was Bridge the new red Ranger, as well as Z and Syd the Yellow and Pink Rangers. Behind them were the Omega and Nova Rangers who had arrived from the further future.

"This transmission came in from the year 2014, the year Prince Vekar's armada arrived on Earth." Sky explained as he handed the paper to his comrades.

"Who sent it?" Bridge asked as he read over the transmission.

"Ryan Mitchell." Sky answered.

"Wait, you mean the Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger?" Syd asked in shock.

"The very same." Sky assured her.

"Man, he's so cute." Syd sighed dreamily.

"Anyway, why has he contacted us?" Z asked.

"Well, it seems that a new, but powerful threat has arrived on Earth, one that does not exist in any of our historical records." Sky explained. "So in order to counter this threat, Ryan is trying to assemble all the sixth rangers of the past and future to help him."

"So Sam's going to join them?" Bridge assumed.

"Correct." Sky answered.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Sky and the others rushed to the controls. Sky pulled up the monitor and an image appeared on it. Chronos was shown taking out the guards and stealing the cards.

"Who's that?" Bridge asked as he tried to make the monster's appearance.

"Wait, go back and zoom in on the cards." Z instructed.

Sky rewind the footage and paused it at the instant Chronos was about to enter the wormhole. He then zoomed in on the cards.

"Oh, no!" Sky gasped in horror.

"Those are the cards that Gruumm and Broodwing are in!" Z cried.

Sky pulled up a microphone. "Kat, Boom, we are pressed for time right now. Are the pods ready yet?"

"Affirmative, Commander." Kat answered.

Sky turned to face the Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger. "You guys ready for this?"

Nova nodded while Sam said, "You know it!"

With that said, the three rushed to the transport room.

* * *

Boom and Kat were just putting the finishing touches on the pods when the three rangers entered.

"We're ready, Commander." Kat said when she saw the three enter. "All they have to do is go inside the pods and we just have to enter a date."

"Alright, I'm sending each of them to two different times." Sky told her.

"Wait, Nova's not coming with me?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, but Ryan said he only needed the sixth Ranger of our team." Sky explained. "And besides, I need Nova for another mission."

"Alright, fine." Sam relented.

"Step right up, Sammy." Boom chuckled as Sam entered the pod.

"The date, commander?" Kat asked.

"June 6, 2014."

"Got it."

Boom shut the door behind Sam as Kat entered the date. Once activated, the pod instantly teleported Sam into the past.

"I sure hope he'll be okay." Nova sighed.

"He will be." Sky assured her. "But now it's time for your mission."

"Alright, where am I going?" Nova asked.

Sky handed her a piece paper and a picture he pulled from his pocket.

"This is very important." Sky told her. "I need you to go to this year and find this person. He might have something that will help the rangers in their battle. Once you find him, report back here."

"You can count on me!" Nova saluted.

* * *

End Notes: Alright, Sam's going to join the rangers fight. Almost all the rangers are together. But what is this secret mission that Nova is going on?


	10. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: This story has been coming on slowly due to my finals, as well as a major case of writer's block, but I'll try to post more chapters this summer.

This chapter goes out to one of my most dedicated readers of this story, Sophiemacyd, who has requested a chapter to be focused on Merrick. And so, Merrick will be facing the next villain in this chapter.

Also all the rangers will continue to be separated until the last few chapters. And spoilers there are actually two different mysterious figures in this story, one good guy and the other villain.

* * *

Chapter 10: Arrival

Antonio chased the mysterious figure deeper into the cave until he reached a dead end.

"Guys, it's a dead end." Antonio called back. He then realized he had lost the others.

"All man, I lost…" Antonio started before he saw something on the wall of the cave.

"What the…" Antonio began, but the rest of his sentence was interrupted by a loud thud. He turned around and was knocked unconscious by an unseen enemy.

"One down, four to go." A voice stated.

* * *

"Antonio, wait up!" Orion shouted as he and the others continued racing deeper into the cave.

"Ryan, I think we've made contact with the enemy." Eric said into his communicator as he ran. "Antonio is chasing after the threat and we are in pursuit."

_"Okay, but be careful, it could be a trap."_ Ryan warned.

"Roger." Eric acknowledged as he turned off the communicator.

"Eric, come on, we're going to lose them." Trent urged him.

"Sorry, I needed to warn Ryan about our situation." Eric told him.

"Let's go! Antonio might need our help." Trent pled.

The other two rangers had gotten ahead of Eric and Trent. Soon they were out of their sight.

"Hey, guys!" Eric shouted. "Come back!"

The cave was dead quiet.

"Great, now they're lost." Eric groaned. "Better report to Ryan."

"Don't worry, I'll contact them and tell them to wait for us." Trent told him.

As he was about to turn his communicator on, Trent was grabbed by the rough hand of a demon foot soldier. The two rangers were surrounded by a group of the demons.

"What the-?" Trent gasped.

"Let him go, creep!" Eric seethed as he kicked the demon away.

The demon released his hold on Trent's arm and stumbled backwards. Two others advanced forward and began to fight Eric and Trent as more joined the fight.

* * *

"Antonio!" Orion's voice echoed. "Where are you?"

"Face it, he's not here." Merrick gave up.

"Uh, wait. Where's Eric and Trent?" Orion pointed out as he realized that the two weren't behind them.

Both looked around the chamber of the cave.

"Maybe they got captured by that strange figure?" Orion suggested.

"Or maybe they're trapped somewhere." Merrick pondered.

"Or maybe someone wanted to take you rangers out one at a time." A voice chuckled wickedly.

"Who's there?" Merrick demanded as the two scanned the area.

Out of the shadows of the cave chamber a figure stepped out. "It is I, the King Org."

Orion noticed Merrick's fist clenching in anger. Merrick's teeth gritted as his eyes burned with rage toward the new enemy.

"You know this guy, Merrick?" Orion asked.

"Know me?" King Org laughed. "Why I was the one who caused him to become possessed by Zen-Aku. For it was I who placed Zen-Aku's spirit as a curse into the mask."

"He's the reason I did all those horrible things in the past." Merrick seethed. "And now he's going to pay."

Merrick stepped forward and pulled out his Growl Phone.

"Wild Access!"

He morphed into the Lunar Wolf Ranger.

"Howling Wolf!"

"Oh, so you want to fight?" King Org taunted. "Let's take it outside, then."

The Org used his staff to teleport himself and the two rangers out of the cave. They ended up in the rough terrain outside the cave.

"Lunar Cue!" Merrick shouted summoning his weapon.

"I'll help, too!" Orion said as he pulled out his ranger key. "Super Mega-"

He was interrupted by Merrick holding his hand out. "No, Orion, this guy is mine. Go find Eric and the others."

"Yes, ranger, leave us to our battle." King Org barked.

"Alright." Orion relented as he raced back to the cave.

"Now to finish what I started a long time ago." King Org shouted as he charged at Merrick.

"Kiai!" Merrick shouted as he charged at his opponent.

The Lunar Cue collided with the King's staff, causing sparks to fly. Merrick deflected the King's next sword slash and tried to attack his chest, knowing that it was his weak spot. However, the Org's powers mixed with Merrick being a bit out of shape made it pretty much anyone's game.

"Alright, warrior, it looks like I'll have to play dirty with you." King Org croaked.

He launched his fur tail-like appendages and wrapped them around Merrick, binding him tightly.

"AHH!" Merrick shouted, as the bonds grew tighter. He dropped the Lunar Cue.

"Ha Ha Ha!" King Org laughed. "You're so weak just like you were 3000 years ago. Farewell, wolf."

Just as King Org was about to tighten Merrick to the point of suffocation, a random blast was fired at the evil Org, freeing Merrick.

"What the?" King Org gasped as he collected himself.

A fuzzy black figure approached Merrick and offered him his hand. Merrick nodded and took hold of it, allowing the figure to help him to his feet.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Merrick thanked.

The figure nodded in response. Merrick then turned his attention to the King Org

"This isn't over, rangers!" King Org growled. "I'm only one of the many evils that Golomois has recruited. The worst is yet to come."

The Org disappeared as Merrick de-morphed.

"Golomois is recruiting villains?" Merrick said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I got to tell Ryan. He'll want to know that…."

Merrick stopped as he noticed his savior had disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Go find your friends." The figure's voice echoed. "I'll return should any of you need me."

Merrick looked around the terrain, scanning for the mysterious warrior.

"Who was that guy?" Merrick puzzled before he rushed off back into the cave.

* * *

"Cam, Zhane, anyone there?" Ryan said into his communicator as he and Dominic ran down the street.

"Where are they?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "We've got to warn them that Golomois is here."

"Guys?" A voice called. It was Zhane.

"Zhane, where have you been and where are the others?" Ryan asked he walked up to his ally.

"Those demons ambushed us." Zhane panted. "We tried to defend ourselves, but they captured Cam and Daggeron."

"This is bad." Ryan said as he placed a hand on his chin. "Golomois's troops are following us so they can steal the Dark Sword."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the frozen tundra, a sudden heat wave was taking effect. Penguins were scattered across the frozen ground. Suddenly a red hand pushes itself out of the ground in a weak manner, melting the ice in the process. Another hand appears and both hands push out the rest of the body of an unknown figure. It was…Moltor.

"Finally, I'm free." Moltor groaned.

The left side of his body was severely scarred from being regenerated after Flurious turned him into solid ice and shattered him. His left horn was broken off and his left cheek had what looked like frostbite on it. His left shoulder and upper arm was a purplish color due to the blue ice frozen on his arm.

"That traitorous brother of mine….!" Moltor growled. "I'll show him! I'll be the one to destroy the Power Rangers with the help of this."

He pulled out one of Flurious' remaining gyros, which could be used to resurrect and give power to deceased individuals.

"And I know just the guinea pig to use this on." Moltor laughed as he walked out the frozen tundra and back into the warmer climate, melting the ice wherever he stepped.

* * *

"Sir, behold our new allies." Cranius announced. "These three individuals have had experience in dealing with those Power Rangers."

"Bring them forth then." Golomois said.

"First, I present to you His Majesty, Prince Gasket and his lovely bride Princess Archerina." Cranius said as the mentioned entered the room. "They were once Royal members of the Machine Empire."

"Impressive." Golomois said as he put his hand across his chin.

"It will be honor to serve you, Demon." Gasket said humbly as he bowed to Golomois. "We finally have the chance to avenge our family's destruction."

"And now may I present our next warrior." Cranius continued. "She was in league with the very first enemy to face the Power Rangers: Scorpina."

Scorpina walked in.

"Excellent work, Cranius." Golomois commended the skeleton warrior. "These three will make great additions to our team."

Golomois turned to face Chronos. "Did you get them?"

"Yes, master, I managed to get these two imprisonment cards from SPD." Chronos nodded as he held up the two cards. "These two are known as Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. I also manage to gather bits of scrap metal to form Venjix after I download the virus into this dimension."

"Excellent." Golomois stated.

Suddenly, loud knocking could be heard coming outside the ship.

"Who comes on my ship unannounced?" Grek growled, raising to his feet.

The demon henchmen opened the door to the outside. And in came Moltor, visibly weakened from his trip to the ship. He seemed to be dragging a corpse with him.

"Brother!" Chronos cried as he rushed to his brother side.

"Chronos, is that you?" Moltor groaned painfully.

"What happened to you?" Chronos asked as he led his brother to a seat.

"That treacherous brother tried to dispose of me when I was at my weakest so he could steal the Corona Aurora." Moltor answered as he placed a lava stone on his scars. "But he's gone now, and it's time for me to prove that I'm far superior to him. Let me join you all in your conquest."

"Off course, Moltor, you are welcome among us." Golomois bellowed. "Your fiery reputation precedes you."

"Pardon, my lord, but what is this thing?" Grek asked as he held up the corpse Moltor brought in.

"That's a Fearcat, isn't it?" Chubozu exclaimed. "I've heard rumors about them, but I thought they were extinct."

"Yes, two of them, Mig and Cheetar came to Earth to free their Fearcat brethren from a prison mirror." Moltor explained. "They were only able to free one before the rangers broke the mirror. This Fearcat here is one of those two original ones."

"Why did you bring it here then?" Grek demanded. "A dead cat is of no use to us."

"The others were also defeated by the rangers, but my brother revived them as cyborgs using one of these." Moltor continued as held up the gyro. "I managed to take the last one after I left Earth."

"Allow me, brother." Chronos requested.

Moltor nodded and handed him the gyro. Chronos approached the long dead Fearcat, and place the gyro into its chest. Electricity surged through the Fearcat's body as it rose to his feet.

Growling, Cheetar was brought back and was now covered in black armor. His visor was similar to the other Fearcats. His horn head visor was now black with white cybernetic horns. The ruby remained on his head covered by a piece glass. His shoulders were curled up in a half swirl design. The chest plate surrounding his twirling gyro was covered by a white armor.

"Finally, I'm back!" Cheetar shouted in a near growling voice.

"Now then, we must deal with these rangers and get that sword." Golomois announced. "Prepare for landing. It's time we all join in."

"Sir, I'm detecting a ship entering the Earth's atmosphere." Master Dread piped in. "And it seems to be carrying Mercurian and Triforian lifeforms.

"That has to be the Mercury Ranger." Moltor growled.

"Arggh! I'll take of those rats." Grek growled.

* * *

_Lightspeed Jet_

"Man this is…" Gem whined.

"Hard." Gemma finished his sentence.

The two had been working hard at trying to restore Robo Knight to his normal form, but after over two hours, they hadn't had any success.

"How are we going to help the other rangers?" Gemma groaned.

"You guys need help?" A voice behind the two said.

Both rangers turned around and could not believe their eyes.

"What? How are you here?" Gem gasped in shock.

* * *

End Notes: Longest chapter I've spent writing. The villains in this chapter are the last I'm bringing into the story. I decided to bring in these villains due to some of them never being seen defeated (Scorpina, Gasket, and Archerina), some not getting a proper kill off (Moltor and Cheetar), and others who were hinted to be still alive (Gruumm, Broodwing, and Venjix).

The next chapter will focus more on Mike, Tyzonn and Trey.

King Org is based off Lost Highness Rakushaasa from Gaoranger

Please rate and review. I appreciate feedback.


	11. Pirates, Aliens, and Reinforcements

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I was faced with writer's block, so I decided to combine some of the chapters I had plan. I've already finished a few of the last chapters, so the ending is set in stone.

* * *

Chapter 11: Pirates, Aliens, and Reinforcements

_Pyramidas_

"Okay, guys it looks like we've finally made it." Trey told his two companions as he led the Pyramid Zord into the Earth's atmosphere.

Mike looked outside the ship's window. "Wow, it's been so long since I've been home."

"No time for sightseeing, Mike." Tyzonn reminded him. "We have a job to do."

"Right." Mike nodded. "We better contact Ryan and ask him where to meet him."

Trey clicked the microphone on the controls and handed it to Mike.

"Ryan, come in." Mike said into the communicator.

_No response._

"Ryan, can you hear me?" Mike said louder.

"Guess Golomois and his crew beat us here." Tyzonn surmised. "They must be fighting them now."

"Alright, then we'll just land somewhere and track them on foot." Mike advised.

"Okay, there's a spot down…" Trey began before getting cut off when Pyramidas shook as though it was struck by something.

"What was that?" Trey shouted.

Mike looked outside the window and saw a pirate ship chasing after them.

"It's a flying pirate ship!" Mike shouted.

The ship began to fire missiles at the flying pyramid.

* * *

"We got them!" Grek bellowed. "Now it's time for me to join the party."

He walked over to the escape hatch of the ship.

"Now, boys, blow a hole in that pyramid and I'll take care of those rangers for good." Grek ordered.

The minions nodded and fired the ship's cannon at Pyramidas.

* * *

"This is not good." Trey worried as he looked at the damage schematics. "That ship has a lot of firepower."

"Then we should head up higher into the atmosphere." Mike recommended. "That way, none of the ship's stray shots will hurt the people on the ground."

"Good idea, hold on." Trey agreed as he pulled up the ship's wheel, causing the Pyramid to fly upwards.

"Oh no, you don't." Grek snarled as he punched the eject button on the escape hatchet, launching right into the Pyramid as it passed the ship. The hatch managed to hit the pyramid, puncturing a hole into the flying Zord.

"Oh, no!" Tyzonn gasped as he looked back. "They got in!"

"I'll take care of them!" Mike exclaimed. He grabbed his Magna Sword and took off deeper into the ship.

"Mike, wait!"

* * *

"Alright, time to take this Pyramid down." Grek chuckled as he approached the engine room.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Stop right there!"

Mike had arrived, with Magna Saber in hand. Grek turned to face the human.

"So you're one of those great Power Rangers?" Grek asked in a condescending tone. "I must admit, I was expecting better."

"You know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Mike coaxed.

He held up his sword and activated his morpher, allowing him to morph into the Magna Defender.

"Hm, the Magna Defender." Grek mused as Mike got into a fighting stance. "It would be crowning achievement to destroy such a foe."

"Yeah, and that's what I plan to do." Mike retaliated.

Grek summoned his Pirate Sword and charged at Mike, who blocked his attack using his Magna Saber. Grek countered his failed attack by kicking Mike in the gut, causing Mike to stumble backwards. Mike then changed his sword to its blaster mode and fired several rounds at the space pirate.

"You are skilled." Grek taunted as he grasped his injured shoulder. "But you cannot win."

"If I may point out, you're the one who's hurt." Mike pointed out.

"True, but there's one thing you should know about pirates." Grek chuckled.

Grek held his hand forward and several iron chains burst from his sleeves. The chains wrapped around Mike's neck, causing him to drop his sword. Mike tried to pull the chains off, but they were wrapped to tightly and Grek had a firm grip on the other end. Grek grabbed his sword and slashed the chains, causing an electrical attack to electrocute Mike.

"We don't play fair." Grek stated as he let the chains release Mike.

Mike de-morphed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now where was I?" Grek asked himself. "Ah, yes!"

Grek turned to face the engine of the Zord. He then proceeded to slash the device, causing the Pyramid Zord to stall.

"Mike, no!" Tyzonn exclaimed as he burst into the room.

"You're too late, Mercurian!" Grek boomed. "You and your friends are finished!"

With that, Grek jumped off the Pyramid and landed in his own ship, which had been trailing Pyramidas.

Tyzonn rushed to Mike's side. "Mike, you okay?"

"Ty, we're losing altitude!" Trey shouted from the speakers.

* * *

_Back on Earth_

"What are we going to do, Ryan?" Dominic asked.

Dominic, Ryan, and Zhane regrouped at the Angel Grove park.

"I don't know…" Ryan stated as he paced in circles anxiously. "We'll decide what to do once the others get here."

"I hope they didn't get captured, too." Zhane worried.

"Hey, Zhane, give us some credit." A voice quipped.

Zhane turned around to see Eric and Trent standing behind him.

"Eric, Trent, where have you guys been?" Dominic asked.

"We ran into some trouble." Trent answered.

"Wait, where are the others?" Ryan inquired.

"We got separated." Eric answered. "Sorry, Ryan."

"It's not your fault." Ryan assured him. "Let's just try to find them."

"Or you guys can wait for us to find you." Orion stated as he and Merrick made their arrival.

"Orion, Merrick, did you guys find Antonio?" Eric asked.

"No, but we met one of Golomois' partners." Orion answered. "It was a guy called the King Org."

"This is bad." Ryan thought. "We're losing numbers and nobody else is responding."

"Well, I'm sure Antonio will be fine." Zhane noted. "And I'm sure he'd want us to look for that sword than him."

"You're right." Ryan nodded. "Let's go!"

"Look out!" Orion cried, pointing to the sky.

The demon henchmen had reappeared.

"You guys again?" Ryan grunted. "Alright, guys let's do it!"

The others nodded and charged after demons. However, these demons were much stronger than the ones Ryan and Dominic fought earlier.

"Man, these guys are tough!" Dominic hollered as a demon pummeled him.

The demons seized their morphers and backed the rangers into a corner.

"Great, now what?" Trent asked.

"We fight hand to hand." Orion seethed as he raced to meet the demons again. His attack was in vain, as the demons were far too numerous to fight. One of them kicked Orion to the ground and put his foot on top of him.

"Orion, no!" Ryan shouted.

Ryan and the others tried to help, but were held back by the other demons. The demon standing over Orion readied his hand to destroy the Silver Ranger.

Orion closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable when suddenly he heard a voice shout, "Kiai!" Orion opened his eyes and saw a Green ranger kick the demon off him. The ranger held out his hand and

"You alright?" The Green Ranger asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Orion answered as he grabbed the Ranger's hand and got back on his feet.

"Let us get back your morphers." The ranger told him as held up a small dagger. "Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, you guys ready?"

"You know it!" The twin rangers cheered as they appeared alongside Robo Knight.

"Cloud Hatchet!"

"Vulcan Cannon!"

The four rangers began battling the demons, swiftly destroying them and retrieving the stolen morphers. Once the last demon was destroyed, Gem, Gemma, and the Green ranger shouted. "Power down!"

The Green Ranger was none other than Tommy!

"Tommy, you made it!" Ryan shouted as the rangers made their way to the new rangers.

"And just in the nick of time, by the look of it." Tommy chuckled as he handed the morphers back to the rangers.

"Orion, this is Tommy Oliver." Ryan told the new Sixth Ranger. "He's the Sixth Ranger from the very first Power Rangers team in history, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

"Wow, it's honor to meet you, Tommy." Orion croaked.

"Same here." Tommy grinned. He then turned to face Ryan once more. "Sorry it took me so long. I had to get my Green Ranger powers restored by Ninjor."

"Wait, Tommy, weren't you a White Ranger too?" Orion piped in.

"Well, I was, but Ninjor said I could only take one of my sixth ranger powers." Tommy explained. "If I wielded both of them, it might destroy me in the process."

"Well, it's still great to have you back." Trent said patting his old teacher on his shoulder.

"Thankfully, on my here, I ran into these three and they led me to you guys." Tommy said motioning to the other three rangers.

"I see Robo Knight's up in running again." Orion smiled as he leaned on Robo Knight's shoulder.

"Correct." Robo Knight answered as he nodded his head. "All systems are at 100%. I am ready to fight for the Earth and its people."

"So, you guys fixed him?" Zhane asked Gem and Gemma.

"Well, we had a little help from Dr. K." Gem answered.

"Okay, enough talk." Eric reminded the group. "We've got to find the others and the Dark Sword."

"Where do we start?" Trent asked.

"I think we should go back to that cave." Orion suggested. "There's definitely something there and we might be able to find Antonio."

"Alright, lead the way." Ryan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Temple of Power, Ninjor was observing the events taking place on Earth.

"Extraordinary." Ninjor sighed with awe. "I can feel the powers of good and evil colliding with each other on Earth. I sure hope Tommy and the others can handle it. The whole galaxy is counting on them."

Suddenly, the entrance doors of the Temple creaked open.

"Who goes there?" Ninjor asked cautiously as he readied his sword.

A figure walked in, its footsteps echoing through the Temple. The person was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt under his brown leather jacket. His face was covered; He sported a pair of orange tinted sunglasses and black bandana that covered his face from his nose down.

"Who are you? Ninjor demanded. "Why have you come here?"

The stranger held out his hand. "Hand over the White Power Coin or else."

"Let me see your face." Ninjor replied.

"Fair enough." The person chuckled as he removed his sunglasses and black bandana.

"No! It can't be you!" Ninjor gasped in shock. "This isn't possible! How are you here, when you're…."

"Enough! Now hand over the Power Coin."

* * *

End Notes: The identity of this person is a secret although it's already pretty obvious to some of you readers. But who knows? He might be a villain. And yes Ninjor will be joining in on the team-up to represent the Alien Rangers. Next chapter will feature the identity of one of the two mysterious figures. Please rate.


	12. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything relating to Power Rangers and Super Sentai

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so focused on writing the ending for this story. But the last few chapters will be much longer and more detailed. To appease you for now, it's time to reveal the two mysterious figures.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Familiar Face

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here." Tommy said as he examined the walls of the cave.

Tommy, Zhane, Ryan, Eric, Trent, and Orion decided to enter the cave to see what they could find, while Merrick, Dominic, Gem, Gemma, and Robo Knight stood guard outside in case one of Golomois' goons arrived.

"You're sure this is where Antonio went, Orion?" Ryan asked as the group continued walking down the tunnel.

"Positive." Orion affirmed.

After several minutes of walking through the cavern, the group entered a candle-lit chamber.

"This is as far as Merrick and I got before we saw the King Org." Orion told them.

"Alright, guys, search everywhere." Ryan instructed. "There has to be something here that can point us in the right direction."

The others nodded and began searching. After several minutes, Orion noticed what looked like demonic art carved into the cave wall.

"Ryan, check this out." Orion called.

Ryan walked over. "What did you find?"

"These carvings on the wall." Orion pointed at the mentioned markings. "It looks like one of those demons."

Ryan beckoned Trent to hand him the torch so he could have a better look at the markings.

"I recognize some of these markings, but it'll take a few minutes to translate." Ryan stated.

Eric groaned with displeasure. "Alright, guys stand aside." He pulled out the Quantum Defender.

"Whoa, look out!" Orion yelled, pulling Ryan out of the way just as Eric fired his weapon at the cave wall.

After the dust from explosion cleared, Ryan shouted, "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Well, since we're kind of pressed for time, I figured we'd want to get this done quicker." Eric smirked. "Besides, my way seemed to have worked just fine."

Eric pointed to the wall which had been blown open, revealing another chamber. Demonic torches and cobwebs covered the chamber.

"Whoa!" Orion gasped as they walked in.

In the center of the room lied a pedestal with a piece of old parchment. Ryan stepped up and grabbed the parchment.

"What's it say?" Orion asked.

"Is it a map?" Trent questioned.

Ryan shook his head as he continued reading. "No, it's some sort of the spell book."

"What's it say?" Tommy inquired.

"It says 'If the demon king makes his return, then summon this ancient warrior with these simple words.' "Ryan read.

After saying the foreign words, the ground started to shake as the cave floor split in two.

"Whoa!" The rangers gasped.

Steam hissed from the crackling fissure and an ominous figure ascended from the earth.

"It's great to be back." A wicked voice chuckled.

"No, it can't be you!" Ryan gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, it is I, Diabolico." The figure announced as he stepped out of the smoke.

Ryan clenched his fists in anger.

"Yah!" Ryan yelled as he charged at the demon. He gave a good round house kick at Diabolico's chest, causing the demon to stumble back.

"Wait, Ryan!" Diabolico begged.

"Why? So you can try to destroy me again?" Ryan growled as he punched the demon again.

"Whoa, Ryan, calm down!" Tommy exclaimed as he and Zhane tried to hold the Titanium Ranger back.

"Wait, you guys know this demon?" Orion asked Eric.

"Oh, yeah." Eric frowned as he recalled this demon. "That's Diabolico. He was one of the minions of Queen Bansheera, the main enemy of the Lightspeed Rangers. He was the one who abducted Ryan when he was a kid."

Ryan wrenched free from Tommy and Zhane's grip and walked over to his old enemy.

"How are you here?" Ryan snapped, pointing his finger at Diabolico.

"You rangers only banished me to the Shadow World." Diabolico explained. "Unlike my fellow demons, I managed to survive."

"Well, I'm going to send you right back." Orion shouted as he readied his morpher.

"Wait!" Diabolico said holding his hand up. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help."

"Ha! Help us?" Eric laughed. "What do you take us for? You're a demon and the only thing your kind cares about is destroying us."

"I admit, in the past when I was serving Queen Bansheera, I did many terrible and unforgivable things." Diabolico explained. "But after she forced me to destroy my dear friend Loki, I renounced my loyalty to her. And now I am willing to put the past behind me and help you, my once sworn enemies, in defeating Golomois once and for all."

"Guys, maybe he's right." Orion piped in. "I mean, he was the one who sealed Golomois the first time, right?"

"Yeah, just so he could take the Star Power himself and rule Earth." Ryan pointed out. "Let's not forget he took me from family and lied to me for all those years. We can't trust this guy."

"Ryan, look, I sympathize with you. I really do." Tommy said as he turned Ryan to face him. "But we've all made mistakes in the past, some more than others. But everyone deserves a second chance."

"But he…" Ryan began to argue.

"Ryan, you and I did bad things when we were rangers." Tommy went on. "Even Eric and Trent have been on the wrong side at certain points in their lives as rangers. But that doesn't mean we all can't change. We need Diabolico's help if we want to stop Golomois. You just need to let go of the past."

Ryan looked at Diabolico with hatred in his eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll be watching him."

"After all, do you think I would give your friend his samurai powers back if I wanted to destroy you all?" Diabolico put in. "Not to mention saving you and the Rhino Ranger from Chronos earlier."

The rangers turned to face the demon in disbelief.

"That was you?" Ryan repeated.

Diabolico nodded.

"Wait, you were the one who gave Cam his powers back?" Trent asked. "How?"

"You see, rangers, all of the underworlds you've have been in contact with are connected together." Diabolico explained. "So I ventured into the Abyss of Evil and reclaimed it for your friend."

"Speaking of which, we still have to find Cam and the others." Eric reminded the team.

"Okay, we'll have to split up if we want to find them." Tommy suggested.

"Wait, don't!" Diabolico interrupted. "Let me find your friends. Golomois' men won't suspect me coming after them. Allow me to prove my loyalty to you."

"No way! How do we know you're not going to side with them?" Ryan retorted. "One of us has to go with you."

"I'll go with him." Zhane volunteered. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Thanks, Zhane." Ryan said before facing Diabolico. "If anything happens to him or the others, you'll have to answer to me, got it?"

"I don't appreciate your tone, Ryan, but yes. You have my word." Diabolico promised as he handed Orion a map. "Take this. It will lead you to the Dark Sword's location."

"Thanks." Ryan said taking the parchment. "Don't disappoint me."

Diabolico and Zhane teleported away.

Ryan held up his communicator. "Merrick, this is Ryan. We've found a map that will lead us to the Dark Sword's location. I'm sending in the coordinates now. You and the others go on ahead and get a head-start."

"You've got it Ryan!"

* * *

_Grek's Ship_

"Ha! Those rangers are leading us right to the sword." Gynova laughed as the villains observed the whole situation.

"And now it's time to make our move." Golomois commanded as he stepped off his throne. "Unfortunately, there is one other piece of business I must tend to before I obtain the sword. Cranius, you're in charge until I get back."

"Yes sir." Cranius replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and the other two rangers had finally touched down on Earth.

"Alright, let's find Ryan and the others." Mike said once they exited the ship.

Tyzonn and Trey nodded in agreement

As the three took off, the mysterious figure appeared once more. Except this time, he turned off his cloaking device.

"Well, looks like all the sixth rangers from time and space have arrived." Phantom Ranger said. "Now that the pieces are in place, I can finally join them."

He walked away and disappeared once more.

* * *

End Notes: Can the Rangers really trust Diabolico? And what else is Golomois after besides the Dark Sword? Oh, the suspense! By the next two chapters, you'll be in for some excitement. Please rate. Until next time.


	13. Rangers United

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Notes: This chapter will include a major revelation, as the past and future join with the present in the ongoing search for the Dark Sword.

* * *

Chapter 13: Rangers United

_Unnamed City_

Golomois walked around the city. He frightened away citizens as he approached the streets. He laughed as they ran away in complete terror of his appearance.

"Humans, such a pathetic species." Golomois laughed. "You don't deserve to have a planet of your own."

He fired a blast at a building, causing it to crumble.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Stop!"

Golomois could hear the individuals running behind him

"Ah, just the five humans I've been looking for." Golomois chuckled maliciously.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert, all was quiet. Tumbleweeds rolled around the ground and snakes slithered through the dirt.

Suddenly, a wormhole opened and out stepped the Omega Ranger.

"So this is 2014." Sam mused as he scanned the area. "Guess I must have landed in the wrong place. No problem, I just have to find Ryan and the other rangers. But where to start looking?"

Sam felt a finger tapping his shoulder. He instinctively turned around and stood in a fighting stance.

"You lost, Omega Ranger?"

* * *

Diabolico and Zhane had finally uncovered King Org's hiding place: One of Zedd's entrances to the Dark Dimension.

"Alright, Diabolico, let's save the other rangers." Zhane said as he was about to enter the portal.

"Wait!" Diabolico halted him.

"What?" Zhane asked as he turned around.

"De-morph first." Diabolico told him

"De-morph? Why?" Zhane inquired.

"If you remain morphed, the demons will be able to sense you're here." Diabolico explained. "Trust me. We'll be able to sneak in a lot easier."

Zhane sighed. "Fine. Power Down!" And with that said Zhane de-morphed.

"Alright, now are we ready to…." Zhane's sentence was cut by Diabolico grabbing his right arm and stripping him of his morpher.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zhane exclaimed as Diabolico tied the Silver Ranger's hands behind his back.

"You foolish rangers actually trusted me." Diabolico taunted. "I didn't think it would be this easy."

"You lied to us." Zhane seethed.

"Yes, and now I will seek redemption from Golomois by delivering you to him." Diabolico growled as he led Zhane into the cave.

"You're going to pay for this!" Zhane seethed.

"Silence, ranger!" Diabolico barked.

The two arrived at the chamber holding the other rangers captive, which was guarded by Cheetar.

"Who goes there?" Cheetar demanded as the two came into sight.

"I am one of Golomois' trusted men and have captured one of the Power Rangers." Diabolico explained.

"Ah yes." Cheetar chortled. "Right this way."

The Fearcat led the two individuals to the holding cell containing Antonio, Cam, and Daggeron who were chained to the ceiling by their wrists.

"Zhane, no!" Antonio gasped as he caught sight of the Silver Ranger.

"Silence, human!" Cheetar snarled as he inserted the key to the cell door. "Now demon, the silver ranger will join these…" Cheetar was cut off by Diabolico hitting him on the head with his staff knocking him out.

"Here." Diabolico said as he untied Zhane and handed him his morpher.

Zhane stood there confused as Diabolico retrieved the keys to the captive's shackles.

Diabolico turned to face him. "Do you want to save your friends or not?"

"But I thought…"

"I had to act convincing so we could get in here." Diabolico explained as he unlocked Daggeron's chains. "I was only pretending so I could help your friends."

"Ingenius plan." Daggeron praised as he rubbed his hands.

"So what's been going on out there, Zhane?" Cam asked as he was being freed.

"It isn't good." Zhane told him as he freed Antonio. "Golomois has been recruiting villains from across the galaxy. Tommy, Robo Knight, Gem, and Gemma have joined us, but we need your help."

"Alright, time to join the others then." Antonio affirmed.

"I think not." A voice said behind them.

It was Cranius.

"Well, well, well, four rangers and one demon." Cranius chuckled. "Golomois will be very pleased."

"Rangers, take this!" Diabolico shouted as he handed his staff to Zhane. "It will take you out of this place."

"But what about you?" Antonio asked.

"There's no time! Now go!" Diabolico shouted as he activated the staff's power.

"DIABOLICO!" Zhane shouted as the four rangers were teleported out of the Dimension.

* * *

Mike and the other two continued walking through the desert nearby.

"Man, where are they?" Tyzonn complained.

"Sorry, Ty, but I'm getting ranger signals all over the place, and I can't determine where they are or if they're the ones we're looking for." Mike replied as he watched the scanner.

"Perhaps I can help." Phantom Ranger said as he appeared to the other rangers.

"Who are you?" Trey asked defensively.

"A friend."

* * *

"Alright, let's join the others." Ryan told the group as they made their way to the sword's location.

"Let's just hope we get there before Golomois finds us." Tommy said.

"Wait, look!" Orion pointed ahead.

Several yards away were Merrick and the others lying on the ground, all unconscious.

"What happened here?" Tommy thought as the rangers made their way to their fallen comrades.

"Hello, Rangers." A voice chuckled from a hill behind them.

Prince Gasket and his allies had finally arrived: Scorpina, Princess Archerina, Moltor, Cheetar, Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, and Venjix.

"We meet again, Red Ranger." Gasket sneered at Tommy.

"Afraid not, Gasket." Tommy corrected him. "I'm green now."

Gasket and the other villains jumped off the hill and landed several feet from the rangers.

"It doesn't matter what color you are." Gasket mocked. "You're still no match for the likes of us."

"We'll see about that." Tommy growled. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah." Eric smirked.

All the rangers morphed into respective rangers suits and charged at the villains. Tommy went after Gasket wielding his Dragon Dagger.

As the two clashed their blades together, they locked faces.

"I must confess, human, green just isn't your color." Gasket taunted.

"Well, after I finish you, you'll be the one looking green, Gasket." Tommy mocked back. He then kicked Gasket away from him.

"How dare you!" Gasket raged.

Trent used his Dragon Arrows against Archerina who countered them with her love arrows.

Ryan was in combat with Moltor, both using their weapons to fight. Unfortunately, Ryan was at a disadvantage due to having only one weapon against Moltor who had two swords. Moltor fired electric fire blasts and knocked Ryan away. Cheetar dashed in and fired his guns to de-morph Ryan.

Eric was fighting against Venjix who deflected his Quantum Defender blasts using his giant staff. He finally closed in on Eric and jabbed him hard in the stomach with his staff. Eric groaned in pain.

Orion was dealing with Scorpina, who was still a very skilled fighter. She easily made short use of Orion by knocking his spear out of his hand and slashing him with her sword.

Prince Gasket finally gained the upper hand on Tommy and slashed him with his sword causing him to de-morph once again.

The De-morphed rangers regrouped, unsure what their next attack should be.

"This is too easy." Gasket chuckled. "I almost feel sorry that we have to destroy you all."

The villains readied their weapons to destroy the rangers when suddenly….

"AHHH!" Cheetar screamed as he got down to his knees

"What?" Gasket cried as he saw the Fearcat go down, breaking to pieces as he fell to the ground.

A blue colored warrior wielding a katana stood behind Cheetar.

"No need to fear! Ninjor is here!" The Ninja said as he held up his weapon.

The other rangers stood there in disbelief.

"Ninjor!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Get him!" Gasket shrieked pointing at Ninjor.

Moltor advanced forward, but before he could make an attack, he was slashed by two quick figures; one was gold and the other green.

"Who did that?" Moltor groaned as got down on his knees in pain.

"Green and Gold…. It's the perfect combo, eh, Cam?" The Gold Ranger quipped.

"You've got it, Antonio." The Green Ranger confirmed.

Both Samurai Rangers had returned to battle. Cam quickly slashed Moltor with his Samurai Sword, allowing Antonio to finish the Lava Lord off using his Barracuda Blades.

"Let me finish these pests." Venjix volunteered. Reading his staff, Venjix prepared to blast the two rangers. Suddenly two blurry figures began pummeling him.

"Ah, AHH!" Venjix groaned in pain. "Huh?"

Sam and Phantom Ranger reappeared. "Speed and Invisibility trumps brute strength. Especially when the powers come from the future."

"The Phantom Ranger?!" Ryan exclaimed in disbelief.

Sam used his freeze mode to freeze Venjix solid, allowing the Phantom Ranger to destroy the virus with his Phantom Laser.

Broodwing stepped forward. "Enough of this! I'll take care of these rangers."

"Look out, you fool!" Gasket shouted.

"Huh?" Broodwing asked as he turned around. This ended up being his undoing as the Solaris Knight and Magna Defender fired their energy blasts at the future alien.

"Ah, how dare you!" Broodwing raged.

As he began to attack the Solaris Knight, Broodwing found himself cut in half by the Mercury Ranger's Drive Detector.

"Gasket, we must retreat!" Gruumm suggested as their comrades began to fall.

"No, I won't allow these rangers to chase us away!" Gasket raged. "Attack, Scorpina!"

"With pleasure." Scorpina smiled as she raised her sword and charged at the two knights. Just as she readied her sword to end the Solaris Knight's life, her attack was blocked by a silver blade.

"Too slow!" Zhane quipped as he countered her sword attack and retaliated by slashing her.

"Zhane's back!" Orion cheered.

Scorpina went limp with the other villains, leaving only Gasket, Archerina, and Gruumm.

"Those rangers are starting to grind my gears!" Gasket seethed. "Gruumm, finish them off!"

Before Gruumm even moved, he was shot down from a blast by the Gold Triforian Ranger who emerged from the sky.

"You!" Gasket growled, remembering the Gold pest from all those years ago.

"That's the last straw!" Gasket raised his sword in battle and began wildly slashing all the rangers within his reach.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted.

Gasket rushed towards Tommy and grabbed him by the throat.

"NO, put him down!" Orion cried out.

"NEVER!" Gasket snarled. "You rangers have humiliated me for the last time! Now, say good-bye to your friend!"

"Kiai!" A voice shouted.

"What the…" Gasket began before a strong foot kicked him in the face. Gasket released his grip on Tommy's neck and fell backwards in pain

Tommy, grasping his sore neck, looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"The White Ranger!?" Tommy shouted in disbelief.

The White Ranger gave a-thumbs up to Tommy before returning his attention to Gasket and Archerina.

"Let's take him down!" Archerina said as she fired her love arrows at the White Ranger.

"Saba, ready?" The White ranger asked his enchanted sword.

The sword nodded and deflected all the arrows, allowing the White Ranger to rush forward and enter one-on-one combat with Gasket and Archerina.

"I won't let you rangers win!" Gasket groaned as he struggled to keep up with the White Ranger.

The White Ranger knocked the two Machines' weapons from their hands and kicked them back. Holding Saba's hilt upward, the White Ranger finished off the two royal machines with Saba's energy blast.

"Alright, looks like the coast's clear." Zhane said as the rangers regrouped.

"Power Down!" All the rangers (except the White Ranger, Ninjor, and Phantom Ranger) shouted.

"Thanks." Tommy said as they approached the newly arrived Rangers. "You guys really saved us!"

"Zhane, you guys okay?" Ryan asked.

"Had a couple of close calls, but yeah, we're okay." Zhane told him.

"Hey, shouldn't we continue searching for the Dark Sword?" The White Ranger suggested.

"You're right." Ryan agreed. "Let's go help Merrick and the others first."

"Wait!" Tommy said as he walked up to the White Ranger. "First, tell us who you are and how you got my White Power Coin."

"Yeah, Tommy was the only one who ever wielded that power." Trent pointed out. "How'd you get it?"

The White Ranger turned to face Ninjor and Sam, who nodded already knowing what he was thinking. The White Ranger raised his hands over his helmet. He then unclasped the hinges and removed his helmet, revealing his face.

Tommy's eyes bulged in disbelief. "No way!"

The other rangers were in shock.

Orion's squinted his eyes. "That guy looks a little bit like Tommy."

Tommy walked forward to the stranger and after closely examining his face, said, "David, is that you?"

The stranger nodded.

"Who's David?" Orion asked Ryan.

"Tommy's older brother, David Trueheart."

* * *

End Notes: I bet you didn't expect that, huh. Tommy's clone was my first candidate for the White Ranger, but I felt it would be too confusing to have them both in the story. Tom would have only been used if Tommy chose the White Power Coin instead of the Green Power Coin.

The Next chapter will explain how David got the White Ranger powers. It will also feature the battle against Cranius and the remaining villains.

Until Next time..


	14. The Demon King Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: This will be another explanatory chapter, mainly on how David got the White Ranger powers and how he's alive. I chose David to be the White Ranger because he never really got his fair share on Zeo. And since he was of the potential candidate for the Gold Ranger and already knew the other rangers, it all made sense.

This chapter will feature the destruction of the remaining villains.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Demon King Appears

"David, I have so many questions." Tommy said as the rangers returned to the jet.

Merrick and the others were still recovering so Tommy, David, Daggeron, Orion, Trent, and Cam took them back to the Lightspeed to recover while the others continued searching for the Dark Sword.

"I imagine you do." David smiled.

"Well, it all started in the year 2034." David began. "This Ranger named Sky ran this facility called SPD, where the Omega Ranger's originated. When Ryan contacted him, Sky searched through the historic archives of all the past rangers. He learned that you had taken your Green Ranger powers with you to battle. So Sky decided to send the SPD Nova Ranger into the past and find someone who could take the White Ranger in your place."

"Amazing!" Orion said under his breath.

"Originally, she was going to get your clone you sent back in time." David went on. "But Sky soon realized that if she took Tom to the future, it might have wiped us both from existence, as he became our ancestor. They soon found me in the historical archives and since my DNA is similar to yours, I was then selected to take on the White Rangers power."

"But that's not possible for you." Tommy pointed out. "Right now, you look older than me and you can't be because you…"

"Died?" David finished his statement. "Yeah, I know. I passed away in 2001, the Nova Ranger told me."

"Well, when she came to me, I didn't have the powers with me." David explained. "So first before traveling to the future, she gave me an antidote to the illness I would one day die from. And without any powers, traveling through time caused me to age to what you see now."

"But if you're here now, wouldn't it be like you went missing all these years?" Orion asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I'm not sure." David answered. "Probably because each timeline is free to change fate no matter what. I may have passed away in your timeline, but because I didn't come from this timeline, it didn't affect yours."

"Okay, go on, get back to the story." Trent urged on.

"Well, the Nova Ranger sent me to the Temple of Power to claim the White Ranger." David continued. "But I wanted to prove to myself that I deserved to be a Power Ranger. So I kept my identity from Ninjor to so I could really earn the powers."

_Grek's Ship_

"You're saying there are now twenty-one rangers?" Golomois repeated.

"Yes, my lord." Cranius confirmed. "And they have taken out Prince Gasket's team."

Golomois thought for several seconds. "Alright, you and the others go down and finish them off. I'll deal with the traitor."

"As you wish." Cranius said bowing humbly before leaving.

"Now for you." Golomois said turning to the figure bond in chains behind him.

"You will never win, Golomois." Diabolico warned. "Even if you manage to beat the rangers, your entire army of demons is still sealed in the Shadow World. You'll never conquer this planet without your troops."

"Correct, Diabolico, but I have found a way to resurrect the souls of my army." Golomois explained. "Too bad you won't live to see my rise to greatness."

"Do your worse." Diabolico mocked.

"Fine!" Golomois roared as he rushed forward and impaled his broken sword into Diabolico's chest.

"This time you're going somewhere worse than the Shadow World." Golomois hissed as Diabolico's body began to dissolve. "The place that our kind dread."

"I have no regrets." Diabolico whispered as his body fizzed away. "I know those rangers will defeat you just like your son and wife."

* * *

"_Tommy, we've got a situation!"_ Ryan shouted over the communicator.

Tommy held up his communicator to his mouth. "Go ahead, Ryan."

_"More of Golomois men have shown up."_

"We'll be there." Tommy told him. "Guys, let's move!"

* * *

"That sword has to be around here somewhere." Dread groaned.

"Quit dawdling, Dread." Cranius barked. "We're here to fight the rangers, not find the sword."

"You guys looking for a fight?" Ryan shouted as he came into view. Following him were Eric, Zhane, Phantom Ranger, Sam, Antonio, Tyzonn, Mike and Ninjor.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you rangers were lost." Cranius mocked.

"We're not going to let you get the Dark Sword!" Tyzonn shouted.

"Oh really?" Chronos laughed. "We'll see about that, Mercurian."

Each ranger morphed into their respective ranger form and advanced toward the villains.

King Org went up against Eric and Zhane. He easily blocked Eric's Quantum Defender attack. Zhane tried his Super Silverizer on the Org, but the Org used his staff to deflect the blast at Eric who fell on impact. King Org then wrapped his tail-like appendage around Zhane's and electrocuted him.

Chubozu went up against Antonio and Ninjor. Both rangers used their quick moves to bring down the alien ninja. Chubozu however summoned his two-sided spear and twirled it around his body, making it impossible for either ranger to land a hit on him. When the two rangers gave up, Chubozu took advantage and struck them both down.

Tyzonn was beginning to have trouble against Bridon, who started using his glaive to slash the poor Mecruian. Bridon changed his glaive into a gun, and fired several rounds on Tyzonn.

Gynova went up against the Phantom Ranger. Unfortunately for the Phantom Ranger, Gynova could see him, despite being in camouflage. The Insectoid fired his green lasers at the Phantom Ranger, stopping him in his tracks.

Captain Grek was struggling against Sam who kept using his Omega Morpher to get an advantage. Finally, Grek slashed Sam with his sword at the right moment, causing the Omega Ranger to falter. This gave Grek the opportunity to kick the ranger and electrocute him with his chains.

Ryan was up against Cranius and Chronos. Chronos started with several rounds of energy blasts on Ryan, who barely managed to avoid the attack. Cranius then finished the job by slashing the Titanium Ranger causing him to drop his weapon.

All the rangers de-morphed except Eric and Ryan, who stood up to defend the weak rangers.

"You all are a pathetic excuse for rangers." Cranius taunted. "I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Try us, then!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly, the Rhino Ranger emerged from the sky with his Rhino Blade ready to strike. Cranius stepped out of his path, allowing Dominic's weapon to strike Master Dread, destroying him.

The other rangers had returned as well.

"Need some help?" Tommy asked as he and the other rangers grouped around Ryan and the others.

"Let's go!" Orion cheered as the rangers charged.

Gynova went up against Trent. Knowing he would need more power, Trent activated his Super Dino Mode. He rushed forward and rammed Gynova, taking his laser attacks as if they were harmless darts. Trent's spikes pierced Gynova's body, and Trent finished him off with a roundhouse kick into the sky, followed by numerous Drago Arrows.

Gem and Gemma went up against Chubozu. The Space Ninja summoned his two sided spear again. This time with two rangers of the same type made it difficult to maneuver. Gem and Gemma summoned their Skyshift Blaster, activated by their Engine Cells.

"Go BOOM!" The two shouted as they fired their weapons.

The blast broke through Chubozu's spear, destroying him in the process.

Captain Grek, filled with anger, rushed over to destroy Tommy. He swung his sword with all his might, but his weapon could not penetrate Tommy's Dragon Shield. In retaliation, Grek tried to use his chains to electrocute Tommy. This was countered by Tommy grabbing the chains, and at the last moment swung it back Grek, wrapping it around his body. The electricity surged through Grek's body, consuming him in a big explosion.

Bridon went up against Ryan who wielded the Titanium Laser. The two fired their weapons at each other, both blasts colliding with each other. Neither blast was able break through the other, causing both of their attacks to combine into an orb of energy that began to push away from the stronger blast. Ryan, at the last second stopped his attack and quickly changed his weapon to axe mode. Just as the combined blast was about to incinerate his body, Ryan held up his axe, allowing the weapon to absorb the energy. He then swung his axe forward, redirecting the energy back to Bridon, who was destroyed by it.

Chronos summoned his shield and began firing blasts against Eric. The Quantum Ranger barley dodged each attack, somersaulting, flipping, and cartwheeling to avoid getting hit. He summoned his Mega Battle Armor and raced toward Chronos, who held up his shield in defense. Eric's sword easily broke through the shield and destroyed the evil Chronos.

Merrick entered combat with the King Org once again. The Org used his tail appendage technique again, but this time Merrick jabbed it with his Lunar Cue. This caused pain to the Org. He now charged at Merrick, intending to impale him with his staff. Merrick, already aware of his intent, elbowed him in the gut, allowing him to destroy the Org with a slash of the Lunar Cue.

Robo Knight summoned his Robo Blade and fired several rounds on Cranius who barely evaded them. Robo Knight then handed Orion his Robo Blade and attached it to the tip of the Silver Trident. Orion chucked it at Cranius, who tried to defend himself by firing his gun's blast at the weapon. This is proved to be in vain, as the trident impaled him in the gut, destroying him.

The rangers re-grouped and de-morphed.

"Let's hope that's the last of Golomois' men!" Ryan said.

The others murmured in agreement.

"Well if it is, that means only Golomois is left, right?" Orion asked.

"Correct, Ranger." A voice echoed.

All the rangers looked around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Well, rangers, I must say I'm impressed you've lived this long." Golomois chuckled.

The Rangers looked up to see Golomois descending from the sky and landing on the ground several yards away from them.

"You're next, Golomois!" Ryan shouted, raising his Titanium Axe at him. "And you won't stand a chance against all of us."

"Ha! In my current state, I have to agree with you." Golomois sneered. "But I don't plan on fighting you."

The rangers remained still.

"Face facts, Golomois." Ryan yelled. "Without your Dark Sword or Star Power, you won't be able to defeat us."

"That's why I'm leaving that honor to my demonic army." Golomois chuckled.

"You and what army?" Tommy scoffed.

"Ah rangers, let me explain." Golomois began. "Thanks to the efforts of that Ranger's team…." Pointing at Ryan. "My army of demons has been permanently sealed in the Shadow World."

Golomois began pacing backwards.

"However, I have found a way to restore them." Golomois went on. "I am able to summon their dark souls and place them into bodies to serves as their vessels. And with them restored, I will rule this planet."

"Well, they can't be any better than your lackeys." Orion taunted.

"Oh, they are, Silver Ranger." Golomois warned. "And they'll be much stronger in their new bodies. You see I've found the perfect candidates to become my army's vessels. I have obtained an ancient power, one that will allow me to summon powerful champions for my demon's soul to control.

"Enough talk!" Tommy shouted. "Let's do this!"

"Very well." Golomois sighed as he held up his right hand. He had five objects in his hand.

"What are those?" David inquired, as he squint his eyes.

"No….." Orion droned. "It can't be…."

"Oh it can, Andresian." Golomois coaxed. He held out his hand revealing the objects to be the Super Megaforce Ranger Keys.

"How did…?" Orion began.

"Let's just say your friends were very resourceful, once given the right motivation." Golomois sneered.

"What did you do them?!" Orion seethed.

"Don't worry, they're fine." Golomois replied. "Once I obtained their keys, I willingly let them go and trapped them inside their own Command Center."

"Give those keys back!" Orion shouted as he raced to the demon.

Before Orion could attack, Golomois had teleported to a nearby hill.

"Sorry, but these keys don't belong to your friends anymore." Golomois laughed as the other legendary keys appeared. "How fitting that these very powers will help me rule the planet they once protected.

Golomois summoned a demonic device, and all the keys were sucked in.

"What he's doing?" Tommy thought to himself.

Once the last key was in the cannon, Golomois fired a blast from it into the open plain in front of the rangers. Darkness shrouded the landscape. When it receded, strange figures appeared.

It was all the rangers from the past!

"The vessels of my demon army are the past Power Rangers!" Golomois boomed. "And with their powers intact, they have the same techniques, arsenal, and will to fight as the real ones. Let's see how you deal with them."

Golomois had teleported once more. This left the rangers to deal with the false ranger army.

* * *

End Notes: Can the Sixth Rangers defeat the very power that has protected Earth all these years? Find out next time!

The next chapter will be my longest one yet.

Please rate and review. Your feedback is important to me.


	15. The Ranger Key Battle

Author's Note: I got the idea for this chapter after watching one of the Sentai movies. Due to the amount of sixth rangers, I had to bring in the teams that have never been seen in America as well as a couple of evil teams to even it out and some that haven't appeared on television.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Ranger Key Battle

"This is bad." Antonio stated feeling uneasy at the sight of the army.

"There really were a lot of them." Trent quavered.

The army of rangers stood motionless.

"It's almost like we're the bad guys." Cam gulped.

"Let's be honest guys, most of us were villains before we became rangers." Tommy pointed out.

"But it feels wrong, even though they're not the real deal." David replied.

"I still can't believe that demon would sink so low to use those keys for evil." Orion seethed as he clenched his fist in anger. "This is unforgivable!"

The army of ranger clones readied their weapons.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" The others replied.

"Orion, you care to do the honors?" Tommy asked.

Orion nodded and stepped forward, pulling his silver morpher and ranger key out.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Orion shouted as the others stepped forward with morphers ready.

"Dragonzord! Mighty Morphin Green Ranger!"

"Tigerzord! Mighty Morphin White Ranger!"

"No need to fear! Ninjor is here!"

"Gold Ranger Power! Gold Triforian Ranger!"

"Phantom Ranger!"

"Let's Rocket! M-E-G-A- MEGA! Silver Space Ranger!"

"Magna Power! Magna Defender!"

"Titanium Power! Titanium Ranger!"

"Quantum Power! Quantum Ranger!"

Wild Access! Howling Wolf, Lunar Wolf Ranger!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Green Samurai Ranger!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power! White Drago Power! White Dino Ranger!"

"Force from the Future, SPD Omega Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!"

"Overdrive Accelerate! Mercury Overdrive Ranger!"

"Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed! With the strength of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"Engine Cell, Activate! RPM, Get in Gear! Ranger Operator Series Gold and Silver!"

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power! Gold Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!"

"Super Mega Mode! Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Sixth Rangers, United!"

As the rangers struck a pose, an explosion blew behind them with smoke colored in red, green, gold, silver, and white.

The Ranger clone army advanced forward and charged at the sixth rangers.

"Let's get to work!" Orion shouted as he summoned his Silver Spear.

"AHHHHH!" The rangers shouted as they charged forward to attack the evil ranger army.

And so the battle began.

* * *

The Sixth Rangers clashed their weapons against their once sworn allies. Despite being fakes, the ranger clones proved quite powerful for their opponents.

Suddenly the score of sixth rangers were caught under the attacks of three evil ranger teams: The Psycho Rangers, A-Squad SPD Rangers, and a kind of evil version of the Alien Rangers (Hananrangers). The three teams fired their weapons at the sixth rangers, engulfing them in a large explosion. This didn't stop the sixth rangers, who jumped out of the flames and slashed the three teams with their weapons. The evil ranger teams were suddenly turned back into ranger keys.

"Check it out!" Antonio hollered as the team examined the restored keys. "They turned back into keys."

"Alright, so all we have to do is defeat and they'll be restored." Tommy theorized as he inspected the keys.

"Uh, now's not the time to stop, guys." Eric pointed out as the other ranger clones circled the group.

"Alright, don't hold anything back." Tommy commanded. "Remember, since they're not real, we can fight to our fullest potential."

"Right!" The rangers shouted in agreement.

Each ranger went off to square against different teams.

* * *

Zhane, Tyzonn, and David went after the Prism Rangers (Flashman) and Denzi Rangers (Denziman).

Zhane attacked the Prism Rangers, easily taking out the Green Ranger. The Yellow Ranger leaped forward with her baton weapons raised to strike Zhane.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane shouted as he summoned his personal weapon to block the attack.

As Zhane tried to push her off his weapon, the Blue ranger threw her small chakrams in Zhane's direction. Zhane, catching wind of the attack, ducked his head and allowed the discs to hit and destroy the Yellow Ranger. Zhane then switched his Silverizer to blast mode and fired a blast that destroyed the Blue Ranger. The Red Ranger leaped forward to finish Zhane off with his sword, but Zhane quickly switched his Silverizer back to Sword mode and slashed the red ranger, defeating him.

"Drive Detector!" Tyzonn shouted as he summoned his weapon. He then charged forward to fight the Denzi Rangers. The Red Denzi Ranger lunged at Tyzonn, punching him in the chest with incredible force, knocking Tyzonn backwards.

Tyzonn then shouted, "Defender Vest!" Summoning his additional armor.

"Ya!" He growled as he charged at the red ranger with his Detector raised. He slashed the Red Ranger, then the Yellow Ranger. The Pink Ranger summoned her DenziBoomerangs and swung them at Tyzonn. The Mercury Ranger used his Detector as a bat and hit the weapon right back at the Pink Ranger.

David summoned Saba and fired its energy blasts, defeating the Blue and Green Denzi Rangers as well as the Pink Prism Ranger.

* * *

Now Tommy, Eric, and Trent went after the Royal Trump Rangers (JAKQ) and Aura Mask Rangers (Maskman).

Eric summoned his Quantum Defender Sword Mode and entered combat with the Mask Rangers. The Green Ranger attacked Eric first using his Magnum Saber. Eric blocked his attack, but the other Mask Rangers joined the fight. Eric slashed around quickly, barely countering the ranger's attacks. He then allowed them to surround him so he could perform a 360 slash on them. He then changed his Quantum Defender to Blast Mode, and performed another 360 spin, firing his weapon as he went around. The blasts eliminated all the rangers.

Trent went up against the Trump Rangers wielding his Drago Sword. He first went up against the Clover King Ranger, who hit Trent on the head with his club. The Clover King then attempted to wrap Trent with the chain launched from his club, but missed, allowing Trent to grab hold of the chain. Trent pulled the chain back, causing the Clover ranger to be pulled toward him. Trent then slashed Clover Ranger with his sword.

Trent now turned his attention to the Spade Ace Ranger who began to shoot missiles at him. Trent used his camouflage ability to evade his actions and sneak attack the ranger, defeating him. As the Diamond Jack and Heart Queen Rangers approached him, Trent used his Drago Sword to fire laser arrows to destroy them.

Tommy was in one-on-one with the Wild Card Ranger whose baton made it hard to fight with the Dragon Dagger. But Tommy didn't falter, and continued fighting. Sure enough the Ranger clone made a false move, allowing Tommy to jab him in the stomach. While the Wild Card fell to the ground injured, Tommy jabbed his dagger into its chest, destroying him.

* * *

Phantom Ranger camouflaged himself and began taking out the Mach Speed Rangers (Turborangers), beginning with the Black and Blue Rangers. Sam approached the remaining Rangers. Before they can attack him, Sam activates his Hyper Mode and rapidly punches the rangers weakening them enough to destroy them with his Blast Mode.

Merrick summoned his Lunar Cue and charged at the Battalion Rangers (Dynaman). They fired their Blast Rods at Merrick, but found their blasts deflected by Merrick's Lunar Cue. Merrick changed his weapon to its sniper mode and blasted the Blue and Yellow Rangers. The Black and Pink Rangers charged at him with weapons raised for a strike. Merrick quickly changed his weapon to his saber mode and slashed the two rangers breaking through their weapons and destroying them. He then summoned all of his Animal crystals and used the Break mode to destroy the Red Ranger.

* * *

Mike fired his Magna Blaster at the Neo Rangers (GoggleV), who managed to evade his attack. Quickly changing his weapon to its sword mode, Mike slashed the Blue Ranger. The Red Ranger used its rope weapon to tie Mike up, allowing the Black and Pink Rangers to attack him. Despite being bound, Mike countered by changing his weapon back to Blaster Mode and firing it at the Red Ranger, causing him to release his grip on the rope. Freed, Mike switched the Blaster back to Sword mode and slashed the Blue and Pink Rangers before they could finish him.

Cam rushed forward, ready to fight the Supersonic Ranger (Fiveman). He made quick use of the Red Ranger. The Yellow Ranger used her whip to entangle Cam, but found herself yanked forward and destroyed by the Samurai.

Ryan stepped forward as the Supersonic Pink, Blue, Black Rangers, as well as the Red and Yellow Neo gathered around to attack him. They fired their energy attacks at Ryan, who blocked it with his Titanium Axe. He quickly redirected their attack right back at the evil rangers, destroying them.

* * *

Dominic used his Rhino Blade to block the attacks from the Dragon Blitz Rangers' (Changeman) bazookas. Ninjor stepped forward teleported behind the rangers and destroyed the White and Black Rangers. Dominic rushed in and used his Rhino Blade to finish off the remaining rangers.

Trey made short use of the Vulcan Rangers. He easily slashed through their Power sticks and destroyed the three rangers.

* * *

Daggeron summoned his Laser Lamp as he entered combat with the Battle Fever Rangers. The rangers were very swift and easily evaded Daggeron's kicks and punches. Charging his weapon, Daggeron fired blasts at the Orange Battle and Blue Battle Ranger. The Red and Pink Rangers tried to use their personal weapons to attack Daggeron, with poor results that ended up getting them destroyed by his laser lamp. As the Black Ranger approached him, Daggeron charged the Laser Lamp quickly allowing him to fire Jenji from the Lamp to finish the ranger off.

Gem and Gemma were struggling with the Cosmic Ranger's (Liveman) teamwork. Gem grabbed Gemma by the legs, lifting her onto his shoulders and charged forward against the Rangers. With both of their weapons in laser mode, they combined their attacks to finish off the Cosmic Rangers

* * *

Now Antonio, Orion and Robo Knight were up against the Extra Rangers.

Antonio, summoning his Barracuda Blades slashed through the Green Chameleon Warrior with ease, and entered combat with the Kat Ranger. Without a weapon, the Kat Ranger was easily defeated by Antonio. Now the Nova Ranger and Elephant Ranger approached him. The Elephant Ranger managed to wrap Antonio with his Jungle Mace. As Nova was about to make an attack, Antonio ducked at the last second, pulling the Elephant Ranger forward. This caused him to collide with the Nova Ranger, freeing Antonio in the process. He then finished the two off with a single slash.

The Sentinel Knight and Blue Senturion entered combat with Robo Knight. Robo Knight's Robo Blade collided with the Senturion Synergizer, but Robo Knight's strength pushed it out of the Blue Senturion's hand. Sentinel Knight countered this by entering his Sword mode and handing himself to Blue Senturion. However, even this was not enough to stop Robo Knight, who fired his Robo Blaster at the Senturion to finish off the two adversaries. Then a blaze of fire shook Robo Knight from his place. Robo Knight recovered and blocked an attack from the Shark Ranger's Sabers. Kicking him out of the way, Robo Knight summoned his Vulcan Cannon and used it to destroy the Shark Ranger along with the Wolf Warrior.

Orion struggled to fight the Bat Ranger and Shadow Ranger. He managed to pull away Shadow Ranger's saber, but was no match for the Ranger's strength. Seizing a quick opportunity, he grabbed the Saber and slashed the Bat Ranger as it was about to strike him. Orion then seized the Bat Fan and used the two weapons he had to destroy the Shadow Ranger. The White Mystic Ranger and the Black Lion Warrior approached next. Orion reclaimed his spear. The Lion readied his fists to destroy Orion, who quickly evaded the attack, sneaked behind the Lion and grabbed control of his arm. Orion then redirected the attack of the Black Lion to the White Mystic Ranger, destroying her. The Lion tried to free himself, but Orion finished him off by jabbing his spear into his heart. The Female Red Samurai Ranger charged forward, but also fell victim to Orion's Silver Spear.

Now the Sixth Rangers split into duos as they readied to face the other teams.

* * *

Tommy summoned his Dragon Dagger and began fighting the Sky Force Rangers (Jetmen). His Dagger made it difficult to fight against the Sky Rangers' guns and swords, so Tommy used it to deflect their attacks, allowing him to counter them with his martial arts skills.

David began fighting the Galaxy Rangers, who wielded their Quasar Sabers. David summoned Saba and began firing his energy projectiles against them. Tommy and David soon found themselves surrounded by the Rangers.

"Shall we, bro?" David asked.

Tommy nodded in agreement, handing David the Dragon Dagger. Tommy then rushed forward to the Red Galaxy Ranger. He slide underneath the Ranger just as he was about to be impaled by the Quasar Saber. Distracted the Red Ranger didn't see David coming at him. David slashed the Red Ranger destroying him, and handed the Red Quasar Saber to Tommy. Tommy kicked the Yellow and Pink Rangers out of his way, and slashed them both. The Green and Blue Rangers rushed forward to destroy Tommy, but ended up destroyed themselves by Saba's energy blasts.

The Sky Force Rangers flew up high into the sky, began flying downwards for an air strike attack. Saba wretched free from David's grasp and flew up to the rangers, with the Dragon Dagger in his teeth. He quickly stabbed the Black Condor Ranger with the Dagger before hurling it to the Yellow Owl Ranger. Dropping the Dagger, Saba flew forward to the Red Hawk and Pink Swan Rangers. He then sliced and diced the two using its blade tail. Tommy caught the Dagger then hurled it that Blue Swallow Ranger, impaling it in the chest. Once the rangers were defeated, Saba and the Dagger returned to their respective Rangers

* * *

Ninjor began fighting the Ninja Storm Rangers. He easily managed to match the ranger's skills. Then the three wind Rangers summoned their personal weapons, beginning with the Red Ranger's Hawk Blaster. Ninjor deflected the attack and redirected it back at the Blue Ranger. The Yellow Ranger charged forward and used his Lion Hammer as a weapon and began fighting Ninjor. Their weapons flashed as they fought each other, but the Yellow Ranger got the upper hand and kicked Ninjor down to the ground. As the Yellow Ranger raised his hammer, Ninjor teleported in a puff of smoke and took out the Red Ranger. Ninjor then rushed behind the confused Yellow Ranger and destroyed him with his sword.

The Mystic Force Rangers charged forward at Mike, who summoned his Magna Blaster. He quickly took out the Blue and Pink Rangers. The remaining Mystic Rangers summoned their personal weapons and joined the Thunder Ninja Rangers.

Mike ran to Ninjor. "After you."

Mike charged forward. The Yellow Mystic Ranger fired his crossbow wand at Mike who blasted the attack away with his Magna Blaster. The Yellow Ranger, unprepared, was swiftly destroyed by Mike's blaster.

Mike continued forward. The Green Ranger raised his axe as Mike made his way toward him. Just when Mike was in his reach, the Green Ranger found himself slashed by Ninjor who had teleported behind him.

Ninjor took hold of Mike's hand and the two teleported behind the Red Mystic Ranger. Using both of their weapons, they finished him off.

It wasn't over yet as the Thunder Rangers readied their Thunder Blaster. Ninjor placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, channeling his power to charge his Magna Blaster. Mike fired it, destroying the two remaining Rangers.

* * *

Zhane and Tyzonn continued fighting together, and now they were up against the Lightspeed and Bio Tech Rangers.

"Zhane, take my Defender vest." Tyzonn said as he placed his hand on Zhane's shoulder. This allowed the Defender vest to be passed on to Zhane.

"Thanks!" Zhane exclaimed.

Tyzonn rushed forward with Zhane behind him. Tyzonn switched his Drive Detector to Blast Mode while Zhane's Silverizer remained in Sword Mode.

"I'll blast, you slash!" Tyzonn shouted.

"You got it!" Zhane replied.

The first clones to approach the two alien Silver Rangers were the Pink and Green Lightspeed Rangers who wielded their Rescue Blasters. They both fired their Blasters at Zhane, who was protected by his Defender Vest. Zhane retaliated by kicking them back and destroying them with his Silverizer.

Tyzonn leaped forward and began fighting the Yellow and Blue Rangers, who wielded their Rescue Batons. Tyzonn began with a bit of hand-to hand combat with the two ranger clones before blasting both with his Detector.

Now the Bio Tech Rangers raised their Bio Swords to destroy Tyzonn.

Zhane switched his weapon to blast mode and fired his weapon at them. This distracted the rangers enough so Tyzonn could switch his weapon back to Detector Mode. He then slashed and destroyed all the Bio Rangers, except the Yellow Ranger who teamed up with the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"Shall we?" Zhane asked.

Tyzonn nodded. Both readied their weapons and fired a blast powerful enough to destroy the remaining Rangers.

* * *

Phantom Ranger and Ryan began combating against the Space and Overdrive Rangers.

The Overdrive Rangers advanced first, with the Red Ranger attacking the Phantom Ranger with his Drive Lance. To his dismay, his attack missed the Phantom Ranger who activated his cloaking device. The Phantom then summoned his Phantom Laser and destroyed the Red Ranger before attacking the other rangers.

Ryan changed his Titanium Laser to its Axe Mode, and slashed the Blue and Black Space Rangers with ease. The Red Space Ranger backed up by the Yellow and Pink Rangers, charged forward with his Spiral Saber slashed Ryan, temporarily wounding him. Ryan raised his axe and raced toward the remaining Space Rangers. He kicked the Red Ranger away and slashed him, and did the same with the Yellow and Pink Rangers.

Phantom Ranger was knocked back by the Black Overdrive Ranger's Drive Slammer.

"You okay?" Ryan asked as he helped the mysterious ranger to his feet.

"Yeah, let's do it." Phantom Ranger replied.

Ryan nodded and handed the Phantom Ranger his Axe. Phantom Ranger activated his cloaking device and rushed to the remaining Overdrive Rangers. He swiftly took out the Blue and Pink Rangers with the Titanium Axe, and finished the Black and Yellow Rangers with the Phantom Laser.

Phantom Ranger then returned to Ryan and handed him his axe.

"Not bad for a ghost." Ryan grinned from behind his helmet

* * *

Eric and Trent summoned their chief weapons as they charged against the Jungle Fury and SPD Rangers.

Trent began the attack by firing his Drago Arrows at the Pink and Green SPD Rangers. Eric leaped forward and fired his Quantum Defender blasts at the Wolf Ranger. The Jungle Fury Rangers summoned their weapons. The Red Ranger advanced to Trent with his Jungle Chucks, but was unsuccessful against Trent's sturdy armor and sword. Trent simply slashed at him, and moved on to the SPD Rangers.

Eric began fighting the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger with his Quantum Defender. The Blue Ranger tried to block the attack with his Bo, but Eric's weapon broke the Bo in half and destroyed the ranger. Trent entered combat with the SPD Red and Yellow Rangers, easily matching their strengths. The Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger leaped forward to destroy Trent, but ended up being destroyed by Eric's Quantum Defender. Trent then performed a 360 spin with his sword and destroyed the remaining rangers.

* * *

Dominic was currently in combat with the Dino Rangers. The Black Ranger began pummeling the ranger with his Brachio Staff.

"Alright, time for a new move." Dominic thought to himself.

He lowered his body to an almost a rhino-like stance and dashed toward the Black Ranger. Using the Rhino horn on his helmet, Dom managed to hook the Black Ranger by his right shoulder pad and carry him as he ran toward the Red Ranger, who was about to attack. Dominic managed to cause the two rangers to collide, and both of their weapons were used to destroy the other ranger.

Merrick, meanwhile, was in combat with the Zeo Rangers. He managed to defeat the Pink Ranger first, but was having difficulty fighting the Red Ranger who wielded the Power Sword. Blocking the ranger's attack, Merrick fired his sniper at the Blue Zeo Ranger, destroying him. The Yellow Ranger leaped forward and began pummeling Merrick with its clubs. Dominic rushed in and slashed the Yellow Ranger with his Rhino Blade.

"Need a hand?" Dominic asked.

Merrick nodded. "Let's try something new. Give me your Rhino Blade."

Dominic complied and handed him the Blade. Merrick switched his Cue to its break mode, except this time instead of launching the animal crystals, he launched the Rhino Blade. This caused the weapon to ram into the remaining rangers, destroying them in the process.

"You know what they say? You mess with the Rhino….." Dominic said.

"You get the horn." Merrick finished.

* * *

"Whoa! Easy!" Antonio gasped as he tried fighting the Alien Rangers, each wielding an Aquitar Saber.

The Yellow and Blue Alien Rangers fired their Aquitar blasters at Antonio. Antonio used his speed to take the two rangers out with his Barracuda Blades. The Red, White, and Black Rangers regrouped.

Cam was in combat with the Samurai Rangers. Cam's skill dominated the Samurai Rangers. He easily took out the Pink and Blue Rangers. He then proceeded to slash his saber against the Yellow Ranger destroying her. The Green and Red Samurai Rangers both teamed up against Cam and overpowered him, causing him to drop his sword.

"What do we do now?" Antonio inquired as the remaining rangers surrounded the two.

"Switch up!" Cam answered as he removed his gold armor and entered Super Samurai Mode. "Here!"

The armor passed onto Antonio, giving a boost in defense.

"Nice!" Antonio chimed. "Here, take this!"

Antonio used his morpher to perform a symbol power, summoning the Shark Sword. He handed the weapon to Cam. Once Cam grabbed hold of the Sword, he was clothed with Shark Attack Mode robe.

Both Rangers advanced forward. Antonio allowed the remaining Alien Rangers to attack him. Their sabers couldn't pierce through the gold armor. This allowed Antonio to finish them off with roundhouse slash of his Barracuda Blades.

Cam went up against the Red Ranger first. Even with his chief weapon, the Red Ranger was no match for Cam's new weapon. The Shark Sword easily defeated the Red Ranger. However, the Green Samurai Ranger was more desperate in fighting and gave all it had against Cam.

As the Shark Sword growled, Cam rushed forward to meet the Green Ranger who did the same. Both slashed against each other, and only the Green Ranger went down, leaving Cam victorious.

"Rule of a Ranger: Don't mess with the Original." Cam stated.

* * *

Gem and Gemma were in combat with the Turbo Rangers. With the two of them together, they were able to play "divide and conquer" with the Turbo Rangers.

"Lightning Mode!" Gem shouted as he activated his Blaster. It then fired its lightning at the Green Ranger, destroying it.

"Energy Mode!" Gemma shouted as she activated her Blaster. She then swung her axe at the Yellow Ranger, causing an energy attack and destroyed the Ranger.

Both the Red and Pink Rangers wielded their weapons, and attacked Gem. Gemma rushed in to aid her twin brother and activated the Ice Mode, freezing the two rangers solid. Gem then finished them off with his Slash Mode, incinerating the rangers.

"Muscle Mode!" Sam shouted as he revved his morpher.

He then rushed forward to battle the Time Force Rangers. The Green, Blue, and Yellow Rangers readied their V-Weapons and fired them at Sam, who merely swatted the three blasts away. He then activated his Electro Mode and attacked the ranger's guns, causing to them short-out and destroy the three Rangers.

The Blue Turbo Ranger and the remaining Time Force Rangers gathered together, ready for battle.

"Hey, Gem, Gemma, you guys take the other two, and I'll handle the Blue Ranger." Sam commanded.

Gem and Gemma nodded as the Red and Pink Time Force Rangers raced toward them, with Chrono Sabers raised to strike.

Both Gem and Gemma shouted, "Laser Mode!" Now their blasters fired powerful lasers, defeating the Time Force Rangers with ease.

Sam then revved his morpher. "Lightbeam Mode!" Before Sam could make a move, the Blue Turbo Ranger fired his Turbo Hand Blasters blasts at him. Sam quickly activated his Hyper Mode to slow down time to evade the attack and defeat the Blue ranger with the energy boost from his Lightbeam Mode.

* * *

Daggeron fired his Laser Lamp at the Ranger Operators, who swiftly evaded his attacks. The Blue Ranger fired his Turbo Cannons at Daggeron, wounding him. The Red Ranger slashed Daggeron with its Street Saber. The remaining rangers were about to join in on the fight, but were blasted back by Robo Knight his Zord Head Mode.

"Thank you, Robo Knight." Daggeron panted. "Time to take this to the next level."

Daggeron entered his Ancient Mystic Mode, giving him access to his Golden Sword. The Blue Ranger tried firing his weapons at Daggeron again, but this time, Daggeron deflected the attacks with his sword and impaled the Blue Ranger. The Red and Green Rangers rushed to aid the Blue Ranger, but were quickly destroyed by Daggeron's laser lamp. Daggeron then combined his two weapons to form a spear and used it to destroy the remaining Operators.

Robo Knight took out the White Wild Force Ranger with ease using his Lion Saber. The Black Ranger rushed in and tried to take out the knight with its brute strength. The Blue ranger rushed to join him. Robo Knight quickly changed back into his Zord head mode, causing the Black Ranger to stumble forward when it tried to pounce the Knight. Robo Knight then rammed the Blue and Yellow Rangers. Robo Knight changed back to its knight mode, and fired his Robo Blaster at the Black Ranger, destroying him. The Red Ranger fired his own weapon at Robo Knight. Robo Knight summoned the Vulcan Cannon as the Red Ranger prepared his weapon again. Both fired their weapons at each other, as the sounds of growling lions echoed. The result ended with the Red Ranger eliminated.

* * *

Orion found himself in combat with three never before seen Power Rangers. He raised his Silver Trident and prepared to engage with the Triceratops-themed Ranger who wielded his own staff. Orion jabbed his Trident forward, but missed the Ranger who retaliated by hitting Orion upside the head with his staff. The Mammoth-themed Ranger dashed forward, firing his guns at Orion, who swiftly deflected them. Orion turned his attention to the Mammoth Ranger and changed his trident to blast mode. He fired his weapon's blast and eliminated the Mammoth Ranger. He then turned to face Triceratops ranger and changed his Trident to its spear mode. He chucked it at the Triceratops ranger, who was impaled by the spear's tip. This caused him to be destroyed. The Tyrannosaurus Rex themed ranger began firing at Orion desperately. Orion jumped forward and kicked the T-Rex Ranger. He then redirected the T-Rex Ranger's attack right back at him.

Now Orion entered combat with the Squadron Rangers. The Pink Ranger tried to attack him first, but was swiftly destroyed from a slash from the Silver Spear. The Blue Ranger swung his Nunchakus at Orion, but they only ended up tangled around the Silver Spear, which Orion twisted to make the Blue ranger release his grip. Then the Yellow Ranger tried to use her whip on Orion, but missed and hit the Blue Ranger, allowing Orion to use his Blaster Mode to destroy them both. The Green Ranger attempted to defend himself, but his lion staff didn't stop Orion, who kicked it. This broke it in the process, allowing the Silver Ranger's foot to hit the Green Ranger in the face, finishing him off. The Red Ranger backed up in horror. Orion leaped forward and chucked his trident at the Red Ranger impaled with his spear, destroying him.

"Alright!" Orion cheered as he reclaimed his trident.

Suddenly, a massive blast almost hit Orion. The other rangers regrouped with Orion.

The blast came from the remaining evil ranger clones: Secret Service, Mighty Morphin, Megaforce, and Super Megaforce. The Four teams readied their team cannon attack against the Sixth Rangers.

"Alright, let's do this together!" Orion shouted.

The others nodded and readied their weapons. They all fired or flung their weapons at the evil rangers, creating a massive orb of energy that engulfed the evil rangers and destroyed the Mighty Morphin, Secret Service, and Megaforce teams. Orion, Tommy, Eric, Trent, and Ryan leaped forward and finished off the Super Megaforce Rangers.

* * *

"Great work, guys!" Tommy shouted as the last evil rangers were restored to keys.

"Now to finish the job." Orion shouted as he summoned a brown chest.

The keys were then lifted into the air and flew into the chest. The Evil ranger keys were merely destroyed by the lights that surrounded them. Once the last key was in the chest, Orion closed the chest shut.

"Now the powers are back in safe hands." Orion chuckled as the other rangers approached him.

"Alright, let's find Golomois!" Eric suggested.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The rangers looked toward the hill a short distance from them. The front side of it was broken open and a mysterious blunted sword with a Crescent Moon shaped hilt arose from it.

* * *

End Notes: This chapter was actually much longer, but I had the cut it due to length. Next chapter will be the focus on the final battle with Golomois, and will feature the death of a ranger. All I can say isn't anyone past the Disney era and isn't one of the _official _Sixth Rangers .

Please rate and review.


	16. Rangers vs Golomois

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They belong to Saban, Bandai, Toei, and Nickelodeon.

Author's Notes: This was originally going to be in the last chapter, but I later decided to split it into two chapters due to length. This chapter will feature Orion's gold mode, which corresponds with this chapter. The rangers will defeat Golomois, but at a terrible price.

* * *

Chapter 16: Rangers vs. Golomois.

"There it is!" Ryan cried out. "That's the Dark Sword."

"Come on!" Orion shouted.

As they made their way to it, the rangers found themselves face-to-face with Golomois, who had returned.

"Too late rangers! The sword is mine!" Golomois cackled. "Thank you for leading me to it!"

"NO!" Ryan shouted as he raised his weapon.

Before the rangers could react, Golomois fired a red beam of energy at them, knocking them back.

"Fools!" Golomois smirked as he turned to face the sword. "You actually thought you had a chance against me."

He grabbed the sword, its dark energies beginning to flow into his body.

"Yes, it's mine! IT'S MINE!" Golomois bellowed as he raised the sword in triumph. "And with its power, I shall rule this planet. And then the entire universe will bow down to me!"

"That's not going to happen, you creep!" Ryan roared as he raced toward Golomois, with his Titanium Axe raised.

"Ryan, don't!" David cried in vain.

Mike, Phantom Ranger, Dominic, and Ninjor joined Ryan on the attack.

"Fools!" Golomois cackled as he awaited their attack.

Phantom Ranger attacked the Golomois first. He fired his Phantom Laser at the demon's face, temporarily impairing his vision. Mike and Dominic took the opportunity and began slashing Golomois with their chief weapons. Ninjor dashed forward and impaled Golomois in the gut with his katana.

After that, Ryan fired his Titanium Laser to finish the job. Ninjor retracted his weapon, leaving Golomois to be engulfed by a giant explosion.

"Yes, great job, guys!" Dominic cheered.

"Wait, look!" Tommy pointed out.

The smoke cleared and Golomois was still on his feet, although he was wounded from being impaled by Ninjor. Golomois looked at the five rangers.

"Nice try, rangers." Golomois smirked. "But it's going to take more than that to keep me down."

He waved his hand over his wound and suddenly it was healed.

"No way!" Dominic gasped.

"This sword has restored my powers, making me truly invincible." Golomois explained. "Now begone with you!"

Golomois waved his sword causing a flamethrower to strike Ryan, Phantom Ranger, Dominic, Ninjor, and Mike, which ended up blasting them away.

The Demon king turned to face the other rangers. "Now who's next?"

* * *

Robo Knight was easily taken out by Golomois, leaving Tommy, David, Orion left. The other twelve rangers were already beaten and scattered across the ground, all in pain inflicted by Golomois.

"Rangers, make it easy for yourselves." Golomois coaxed. "Just surrender to me and I'll let you live to be my minions."

"No!" Orion hissed. "We'll never give up!"

Tommy and David advanced toward the demon with Orion behind them.

"I'm tired of this game." Golomois scoffed. "It's time to finish you off."

Golomois used his sword to fire a powerful red energy that engulfed Tommy, David, and Orion. This caused them to de-morph and fall to the ground.

"Now…" Golomois pondered as he walked over to the wounded rangers. "Who should I destroy first? Ah, I know. Let's start with the first addition of you rangers."

"No.." Tommy groaned as he looked up from the ground.

Golomois approached the vulnerable Tommy. Before Tommy could react, Golomois placed his foot on his stomach, preventing the ranger from moving.

"The first of many." Golomois laughed. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to make it as painful as I can."

Golomois raised the sword up, poised to impale Tommy's heart. Tommy shut his eyes as he awaited the attack that would end his life.

"GOOD-BYE!" Golomois shouted as he was about to impale Tommy's heart. "Uhhh!"

Suddenly, Golomois was pushed off Tommy by Orion. The ranger managed to seize the sword from Golomois, who was unprepared for the attack.

"Give that back!" Golomois bellowed.

"Not on your life!" Orion spat as he held up the sword.

"Alright then." Golomois whispered.

Golomois rushed forward and slashed Orion with his own hand.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tommy cried out.

Orion dropped the sword, and was now at the mercy of the Golomois.

"No matter, I guess you'll have to do." Golomois said as he grabbed Orion by neck and lifted him up. "After all, it would be a pity for you to watch your idols meet their ends before you."

Golomois picked up his sword and poised it at Orion's chest. "So which would you rather have: A long agonizing death by strangling or a quick death by my sword?"

Orion replied by spitting in the demon's face.

"Predictable response." Golomois smiled before tightening his grip on Orion's throat.

"Stop it!" David shouted.

Orion began to gasp for air as his windpipe was being crushed. The other fifteen rangers recovered, but were helpless to save Orion.

"Enough!" David shouted as raising Saba.

Tommy followed suit wielding his Dragon Dagger.

"Don't interfere!" Golomois roared.

He pointed his sword in Tommy and David's direction, firing a red blast that knocked the two rangers back.

"Anyone else who wants to try anything we'll be met with the same results." Golomois warned.

Orion's face was starting to change color. He grasped the demon's hand in a vain attempt to get him to let go. Golomois raised his sword to Orion's chest.

"Now to end your miserable life." Golomois whispered.

"DON'T!" The rangers cried.

"I failed you, guys." Orion thought in his head. He had let everyone down. After all he had worked for so he could avenge his planet's destruction, he now was left powerless to save another planet from a similar fate.

Just as Orion's lungs were about to give out, a blurry figure ran toward Golomois and kicked him in the side. This caused the demon to release Orion's, allowing the Silver Ranger to breathe again. Phantom Ranger, still in camouflage mode, rushed to Orion's side.

"You okay?" Phantom ranger questioned.

Orion's opened eyes opened as the color began to return to his face. His eyes bulged in terror.

"Look out!" Orion shouted.

_Crunch!_

Phantom Ranger felt a sharp twinge in his chest. He looked down to see the tip of the Dark Sword poking out of his chest. And the pain came in.

Phantom Ranger groaned as Golomois lifted his sword up with the Phantom Ranger still impaled by it. His cloaking device failed, rendering the Phantom Ranger visible.

"Uhhhhh..." Phantom Ranger groaned in pain.

"You fool." Golomois whispered.

The demon swung his sword to the side, causing Phantom Ranger's body to fall off it and land on the ground a few feet away. The fifteen rangers entered combat with Golomois once more, angered by his act.

Orion rushed to Phantom Ranger's side.

"What's happening?" Orion asked.

Phantom Ranger's body was beginning to dissolve as electricity arced all over him.

"I'm afraid, this is it." Phantom Ranger groaned weakly. "My wound's too great."

"No, you can't." Orion cried.

Phantom Ranger held his hand out to Orion.

"Why'd you do it?" Orion asked him.

"Because...you have...the power to...beat him..." Phantom Ranger said weakly.

"Please, Orion… save this… world." Phantom Ranger groaned as his voice began to falter. "Don't….let…him….win." With that said, Phantom Ranger's body completely disappeared.

Orion punched the ground in anger. "How could he?! How could he be that cruel?!" He stood up and faced Golomois, who knocked the other rangers fighting him away.

"There's no need to be so upset, Andresian." Golomois taunted. "You'll be joining your friend very soon."

"I lost my whole planet to heartless monsters like you." Orion seethed. "And I'm not going to let you or anyone else destroy another planet. I'm going to finish you, Golomois."

Golomois bellowed in laughter.

"You?" Golomois repeated in disbelief. "You, a common miner from a barren planet think you can defeat me, the most powerful demon in the universe? What a joke! What makes you think you can beat me when thousands of others have failed?"

"Because I have all the rangers beside me." Orion answered. "As long as they stand by me, then I know that I'm never alone in this fight. They're more than my teammates, they're my friends. It's because of them that I'm a ranger. That's why I will defeat you. As long as my friends are here, I won't give up!"

The other Sixth rangers stood behind Orion as they placed their hands on him on his shoulders.

Ryan and the other three rangers managed to regain consciousness and observed the whole scene.

"What's going on?" Ryan pondered.

Orion summoned his gold anchor key. "And now I'll show you the true powers that we rangers have! SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER, Gold Mode!"

Orion morphed back into the Silver Ranger, and using his anchor key, absorbed the powers from the sixth rangers standing behind them to unlock his Gold Mode.

"Well, if being together is what you want, then allow me to grant your wish." Golomois sneered as he raised his Dark sword. "By rejoining you all in the next life!"

Golomois charged forward as did Orion, who had his Super Silver Spear. As they raced towards each other, explosions blew behind them.

Once they were face-to-face, they both slashed each other with their weapons. As they stood where they were after their strikes, Orion reverted back to his basic mode and fell to the ground.

"Orion!" The other rangers shouted.

Golomois began groaning loudly as his dark sword was shattered. "No, this is not possible!" Demonic darkness began fizzling around his body. "NOOOOOOOO!" Golomois fell to the ground, as a massive explosion engulfed him.

* * *

"Orion, you did it!" Ryan chimed as he helped the ranger to his feet.

"No, we did it." Orion smiled as the rangers gathered around. "I couldn't have done without you guys. It was your powers combined with mine that let me win."

"You did great, kid." Tommy said patting him on back.

"I'm sorry about Phantom Ranger, Orion." Eric said placing his hand on Orion.

"Well, he did what he believed was right." Orion replied. "And I think he believed it was worth it if it meant saving the world. I'll never forget him"

"Threat not nullified." Robo Knight stated.

The rangers turned around to see Robo Knight on one knee, waving his hand across the ground as though he was sensing something.

"Robo Knight, what is it?" Orion asked.

"Threat not nullified. Sensors indicate demon life-form is still alive."

What, that's not possible!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"Warning: demon life-form is approaching the surface!" Robo Knight boomed.

"What- -." Orion began before the ground started to shake under them.

"What's happening?" Antonio cried.

"Look!" David pointed in the distance.

The ground split open and out came Golomois except now he was a monstrous colossal spider-like beast over eighty stories high. His body comprised of numerous cannon appendages, four heads, and eight large legs that reached higher than most buildings.

"You rangers will never defeat me!" Golomois bellowed. "Your unity is no match for my power!"

Whoa!" The rangers shouted.

"Now watch, Rangers, as destroy everything that you've tried to protect all these years!" Golomois bellowed before firing a blast at them.

The rangers were hit and de-morphed. Golomois then turned his attention to Angel Grove and began making his way there.

Orion and the others were a bit banged up from the attack, but managed to get back on their feet.

"What do we do?" Antonio asked. "He'll destroy the city."

"It's up to these two, now." Ryan said pointing at Orion and Robo Knight.

"Us?" Orion said in disbelief. "We can't."

"You have to. You're the only ones who have Zords to fight him at this size." Tommy explained "If you don't, then Angel Grove and the rest of the world will be destroyed."

"You can do it, Orion." Eric assured him.

"Alright." Orion relented. He turned to face Robo Knight who nodded.

"Summon Q-Rex Drill!" Orion shouted as the giant robot appeared. He jumped in the cockpit ready to fight. "Q-Rex Megazord, activate!"

"Sky Brothers, Land Brothers! Robo Knight, morph!" Robo Knight morphed into his Zord mode and combined with the other zords. "Gosei Grand Megazord, ready!"

"Let's go!" Orion shouted as he and Robo Knight went after Golomois.

* * *

End Notes: Now it's up to Orion and Robo Knight to save the day. Next chapter will focus on the extra characters from Chapter


	17. Back to Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: The long awaited chapter of the retired rangers. The sixth Rangers won't appear in this chapter, but Orion and Robo Knight will take a stand against Golomois in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Back to Action

As Dana and Vella were sipping tea and enjoying each other's company, the Aquabase alarm went off. Both rushed to see what the commotion was about. The entire crew was in the meeting room, deep in conversations.

The first mate arrived and asked what was going on when the Dana and Vella entered the room.

"A colossal demon has appeared and is making its way to Angel Grove." A crewmember explained.

"Has Captain Mitchell returned yet?" The first mate asked.

"No, and we are currently unable to contact him." The crewmember explained.

While the crew argued what action needed to be made, Dana whispered to Vella. "Follow me."

Vella nodded and the two snuck around the base until they reached the Captain's quarters.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Vella asked nervously.

"Don't worry; I just need to get something." Dana assured her as the sliding door opened. Dana approached the desk and looked in several drawers until she found what she was looking: Her Pink Ranger morpher.

"Alright, let's go!" Dana said before the two took off.

The two rushed to the garage, where the Rescue Rover was parked.

* * *

"Hyah! Hyah!" Jason grunted as he hit the punching bag. After several minutes, he quit and grabbed his water bottle. He let out a relieved sigh as the liquid went down his windpipe. He then grabbed a chair and sat next to Skull and Spike, who were enjoying their lunch.

On the other side of the gym, Kimberly was teaching a young girl to walk on the balance beam. She held the girl's hand as she walked across with her.

"Stay focused, Jamie." Kimberly instructed. "You can do it."

Jamie whimpered as she reached the other side of the beam. She then let go of Kimberly's hand.

"You've really improved, Jamie." Kimberly smiled. "I think you're ready to do it by yourself."

"Kimberly, I don't think I can." Jamie mumbled.

"Come on, you can do it." Kimberly urged, putting her hand on her shoulder

Jamie simply looked at the floor, unsure what to do.

Jason had an idea to motivate the girl. He got up and walked over to Kimberly and Jamie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asked the girl.

"She doesn't think she can walk on the balance beam by herself." Kimberly answered for Jamie.

"Listen, Jamie, I don't think Kimberly would let you do it by yourself if she didn't think you weren't ready." Jason told the girl. "You can trust her."

"I don't know…" Jamie mumbled.

"Tell you what: if you can walk across that bar by yourself, Kimberly and I will take you out to get ice cream afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I'll try." Jamie said lightly.

"Okay, Jamie, get into position." Kimberly instructed.

Janie stepped up to the balance beam. She held out her arms to the side. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward with her right leg. Slowly she put her next foot forward and so on until she reached the middle of the balance beam. She almost lost her balance for a second, but managed to stay on the bar. She continued forward until she reached the end of the bar. She jumped off the bar and cheered to herself.

"I did it! I did it!" Jamie shouted.

Jason and Kimberly came over to her. Skull and Spike applauded.

"I knew you could do it." Kimberly said as she rubbed the girl's head.

"It looks like someone's going to be getting some ice cream later." Jason smiled.

"Hey, Spike, she's off the beam." Skull told his son. "You can stop shaking the table."

"That's not me." Spike pointed out.

Skull took another look, and realized that Spike wasn't rocking the table, something else was. The water in his cup kept shaking every couple of seconds.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Skull shouted. The gym went silent.

Skull could hear something. Something like a giant thudding noise… or a giant footstep.

"What is that?" Skull said as he listened.

"Is it a tremor?" Kimberly questioned.

"No, it sounds like giant footsteps." Jason said as he listened closely.

Suddenly, all three realized what it was.

"Everyone, get down!" Skull shouted.

At that moment, the ground shook hard, rocking the building, knocking over tables and weights all over the place. Following Skull's instruction, everyone covered their heads and hid under anything that could protect them before the ceiling crushed them. Some people ran outside in panic before the building collapsed.

* * *

Kimberly found herself under a broken table, but was barely scathed from the earthquake. She pushed the table off her body and scanned the area. Through the dusty area, she could see several of the kids were still hiding under other tables. The tremors didn't stop.

"Skull! Spike!" Kimberly shrieked amidst the chaos. "Where are you?!"

"We're okay." Skull shouted from behind her.

Kimberly turned to see her husband and son a little banged up, but otherwise, alright.

The ceiling above Kimberly began to crack more with the continuing tremors. Just as it was about to give way and crush her, Kimberly was pulled away by Jason at the last second.

"Thanks, Jason." Kimberly sighed in a relief.

"Kim, it's a monster." Jason stated pointing out the window. "The giant ones."

"No…" Kimberly gasped. "Not again."

More of the ceiling began to crackle as the support beams started to give way.

"Listen up, everyone!" Jason shouted amongst the chaos. "We need to get to the back of building. I want you to cover your heads and follow Skull and Kimberly outside."

The students nodded and slowly came out from beneath the tables with their hands covering their heads.

"Okay, come on." Jason said to a child. "That's right, go on."

At that moment, the gym doors were busted open and the demons entered.

Skull turned to Jason and Kimberly. "Guys, you take care of them. Spike and I will get everyone out!"

Jason and Kimberly nodded and Skull ran to the exit and helped the kids into the back of the building.

"Come on, everyone, let's go!" Skull shouted. "Spike, come on!"

"But Mom…" Spike began as he looked back at Jason and Kimberly.

"Don't worry about her." Skull said as he grasped his son's arm. "She can take care of herself."

"MOM!" Spike cried as Skull pulled outside the crumbling room.

Jason turned to Kimberly and nodded. They both pulled out their Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" They both shouted.

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

They had both morphed into the Red and Pink Rangers. Jason summoned his Power Sword while Kimberly summoned her Power Bow.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" Jason shouted.

* * *

Dustin and Marah had been cycling down the road for about an hour and were heading toward Angel Grove, when suddenly the ground began to shake. The impact caused them both to fall off the motorcycle and land on the grass.

"Oh, my, that thing's huge!" Marah gasped as she got up.

Dustin and Marah watched as Golomois began destroying the city. They could hear the shouts of despair from the civilians in the distance.

"We've got to do something." Marah told her boyfriend.

"And we will." Dustin said. He held up his arm to reveal his restored Ninja morpher.

Marah gasped in shock. Dustin had lost powers after they helped the Dino Rangers years ago.

"Dustin, how….? " Marah began.

"Let's just say an old friend came through for me." Dustin explained. "Now we've got to help those people. You ready?"

Marah nodded.

Dustin did the hand motions as he shouted, "Ninja Storm, ranger form! Power of Earth!" He was now the Yellow Wind Ranger once again.

"Let's ride!" Dustin shouted as he revved his motorcycle and peeled off into the city.

As they drove through the city, Dustin stopped at the sight of the foot soldiers surrounding several civilians. He quickly jumped off his bike and summoned his ninja sword.

"Hey, try me!" Dustin shouted at the monsters.

The demons turned and charged at Dustin.

Marah followed suit and began fighting the demons as well.

* * *

"Come on, kids keep going!" Skull urged. "And stay together."

Through the dust and smoke, Skull himself had no sense of direction and no idea where he was leading the kids.

"We're going to die!" One kid cried in fear.

"No, we're not!" Spike shouted. "My dad will get us out."

The group finally made it to the backdoor.

"Oh, no!" Skull gasped as he pulled on the doorknob.

"What is it, dad?" Spike asked.

"The backdoor is jammed." Skull said as he tried pulling the doorknob in vain. "We've got find another way out."

"Dad, over there." Spike shouted, pointing at the emergency exit.

"Good job, Spike." Skull said. "Okay everyone, follow Spike, and be careful."

The kids followed his instructions and followed Spike taking them to the door. Suddenly a blast from the colossal giant hit the gym, causing a fire outbreak. Skull looked up and saw one of the ceilings supports beams above Spike beginning to break away.

"Look out!" Skull said as he pushed through the crowdsof kids and pushed Spike away. At that same moment, the beam, which had now caught on fire, fell and landed on Skull's shoulder. Skull shouted in pain as he tried to relieve the pain by lifting the beam off his shoulder slightly.

"Dad, you okay?" Spike shouted as he made his way to his father.

"I-I'm okay, son." Skull groaned. "Listen, Spike, I need you to get these kids out of here. I'll hold this beam up so you all can get out."

"What about you?" Spike asked.

"There's no time. Now, get those kids out of here!" Skull ordered. "I'll catch up."

"Alright." Spike nodded. "Come on, kids. This way."

Skull groaned while the kids made their way under the beam and outside of the building. Once the last kid was outside, Spike went back to get his father.

"Okay, dad, come on!" Spike shouted as he held out his hand.

Skull tried to lift the beam off his shoulder, but it was too heavy. He realized it was hopeless. Skull looked up and slightly smiled at his son. "I'm sorry, Spikey."

"What?" Spike gasped.

Suddenly, another explosion blew and the backdoor was blocked by bits of falling concrete leaving Skull trapped inside. The impact from the falling concrete knocked Spike backwards.

"NOOOOO! DAD!" Spike cried in despair.

* * *

End Notes: The next chapter will continue with these characters as they scramble to survive the demon attacks, and will feature the return of another past ranger.

Please rate and review.


	18. Angel Grove's Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Author's Notes: Part Two of the Retired Rangers fight. In the last chapter, we saw several rangers fighting against Golomois' demons as Angel Grove was being under attack. Another past ranger will reappear and for those of you who saw my teaser, you already know who it is.

Also an old ally thought to be destroyed forever will return to help Orion against Golomois.

* * *

Chapter 18: Angel Grove's Fate

"Man, these guys are tough." Kimberly shouted as she and Jason continued fighting the demon foot soldiers.

One of the demons slashed Jason hard, fatally wounding him. He de-morphed as he grasped his shoulder in pain.

The demons advanced to the vulnerable human, but were quickly finished off by Kimberly's power bow. Kimberly then de-morphed out of exhaustion.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Jason shouted in pain.

Kimberly rushed to Jason's side. Placing his arm around her neck, she lifted him to his feet and began to lead him outside the crumbling building.

* * *

Spike led the kids across the alleys, narrowly avoiding the foot soldiers. He could see Golomois coming closer in a distance.

"Hey, are you kids, okay?" A voice shouted over the explosions.

Spike turned to see an unfamiliar Pink ranger and a young woman racing over to him in a rover vehicle.

"It's a Power Ranger!" Jamie cried.

"Thank you, thank you!" Spike cried as the ranger and woman approached the group.

"Okay, there isn't much time!" The pink ranger said. "We've got to get you kids out of here. We'll ride in the Rescue Rover."

The children clambered into the vehicle as quickly as they could.

"Wait, pink Ranger." Spike shouted grasping her arm. "My parents are trapped in the gym that way."

Dana thought for a second then handed Vella the keys.

"Take these kids to safety." Dana instructed. "I'm going to see if I can find more people."

"Alright, let's go!" Spike cheered.

"Oh no, it's too dangerous." Dana replied sternly. "You're going with the kids."

"But my parents are out there!" Spike argued.

"No, go with Vella!" Dana ordered as she took off down the alley.

"Spike, come on!" Vella shouted as she got into the driver's seat of the rover.

Spike remained where he was, ignoring the sounds of explosions and cries of despair. There was only one thing that mattered to him, and he wasn't going to sit back and do nothing.

Spike took off after Dana.

"Kid, wait!"

* * *

"Come on, Kim!" Jason groaned.

Kimberly managed to lead Jason out of the building and allowed him to sit on the ground in the alley, letting him rest for a few seconds. At that moment, the gym had finally collapsed from the damage inflicted.

"Our gym…." Kimberly whispered as she began to burst into tears. "Who could be this cruel?"

"Kimberly, listen we have to be strong." Jason reminded her. "Come on, let's try to find Skull and the others."

"But how?" Kimberly asked him. "You can barely walk."

* * *

"Dad!" Spike cried out as he went inside the crumbled building. The smoke from the flames made it hard to see, but Spike didn't care. He had to save his dad. He covered his mouth and nose with his jacket, lest he suffer from smoke inhalation.

"Whoa!" Spike gasped as a fiery support beam fell behind him.

"Help…" A voice cried out softly.

"Dad!" Spike shouted frantically as he looked around through the blistering flames.

Spike then noticed a fallen beam a little away to the right. And under it was Skull, who was nearly unconscious due to the smoke.

"Dad, don't worry I'm coming!" Spike yelled as he carefully made his way to him.

Beads of sweat began to cascade off his forehead and skinny arms. At this point Spike's eyes were red and watery from the smoke.

Skull was pinned down by the smoking support beam he was holding earlier.

"Dad, I'm here!" Spike assured him. "I'm going to get you out."

"Go, Spike….save….yourself." Skull murmured weakly.

"Not without you, dad!" Spike coughed.

Spike pulled off his jacket and began whacking the beam with it to reduce the flames. Once he had done that, he wrapped his hands in the jacket and tried to push the beam off his father. Without anything covering his mouth and nose, Spike was beginning to take in more smoke, making it harder for him to breath.

"Go, Spike….." Skull murmured in a faltered voice.

"No, dad." Spike replied, his voice also beginning to falter.

In a matter of seconds, Spike had taken in too much smoke, and was coughing to breathe.

"Someone, help us." Spike moaned as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, a voice shouted. "Turbo Hand Blasters!" Then two energy blasts broke the beam apart.

Spike looked up and saw a figure walking in the flames towards them. It was…..another Power Ranger. From what Spike could make out, it was either a Green Ranger or a Blue Ranger.

The ranger helped Spike to his feet

"Here, take this." The Ranger said handing Spike an oxygen mask.

Spike took it and breathed in the clean air. The Ranger then turned over to Skull. He cleared the remaining debris around Skull's body and lifted the limp man onto his shoulder. He turned to Spike and held out his hand to him.

"Let's get out of here!" The Ranger said.

Spike nodded, taking hold of the Ranger's hand. Together, they began making their way out of the crumbling building. Just as they reached the exit, more fiery support beams fell, once again blocking their exit.

"Oh great what do we do?" Spike groaned in frustration.

"Here, hold him!" The Ranger shouted, handing Spike his handed the unconscious father. He summoned his Turbo Hand Blasters again and cleared a path for the three to escape.

* * *

"Hey, you two." Dustin shouted at two civilians. "You need to get out of here!"

"He can barely walk." Kimberly cried. "We need help."

"Marah, give her a hand." Dustin shouted to Marah as he fought off more of the demon henchmen.

Marah rushed over to Jason's side. She lifted his arm over her shoulder and helped Kimberly walk him to safety.

"Dustin, come on!" Marah yelled.

"I'm coming!" Dustin shouted back as he continued slashing against the demons.

* * *

The Blue Ranger and Spike successfully managed to get Skull out of the burning building. The Blue Ranger then placed the oxygen mask on Skull's face, allowing Skull to breathe regularly. Once outside, Spike collapsed on the ground and began coughing violently.

"You okay." A voice behind Spike said.

Spike looked up to see a blonde paramedic.

"Yeah."

"Alright, now that you're here, you might as well help us." Dana said. "We've got to get your dad somewhere safe. The demon is coming. Justin, help him."

The Blue Ranger nodded and de-morphed himself, revealing his identity as Justin Stewart.

* * *

Jason and the others gathered with the other civilians under attack by the demons. Vella and the children arrived there shortly after. Finally Spike, Justin, Dana, and Skull arrived. At this point, Skull had recovered enough to walk with the help of Spike

"Spike, Skull!" Kimberly cried as she rushed over to their side.

"Hey, babe." Skull sniffed as he hugged his wife. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Uh, Mom, Dad, hate to break up the love fest, but look at that!" Spike burst out pointing above them.

And there he was, Golomois firing energy blasts all over Angel Grove as he crushed the city under his feet.

"Citizens of Angel Grove, allow me to introduce myself." Golomois bellowed. "I am your new ruler, King Golomois. Your heroic Power Rangers have failed you and now there is no one left to protect this miserable planet from my wrath! Those who dare challenge will be crushed into oblivion!"

"Oh, Yeah!" Orion Shouted. "Then try us!"

The Q-Rex Drill Megazord and Gosei Grand Megazord had finally arrived and were ready to take on Golomois.

"Pathetic fools!" Golomois laughed. "You still think you can beat me!"

"You forget, demon!" Orion shouted as the Q-Rex charged forward. "Good always wins against evil!"

"Well, it's time to change that!" Golomois bellowed slashing the Q-Rex Megazord with one of his long tentacles, easily knocking him back.

The crowd screamed in despair as Golomois began beating up Orion's Q-Rex Drill Megazord with his energy blasts.

"No, don't give up!" Spike shouted.

"What are you talking about, Spike?" Skull squawked.

"Listen, everyone." Spike shouted to the crowd. "We can't give up on the Power Rangers! They've always managed to pull through, no matter what. They're always there for us and now it's our turn to be there for them.

"Spike, that demon's just too powerful and it's only one ranger fighting him." Skull pointed out. "How can the Silver Ranger win?"

"He doesn't have to." Spike said turning back to face the battle. "The whole point of fighting is to know that you won't stop until you have nothing left to fight. Even if we lose, all that matters is if we give it our all. I know that if something I love is being threatened, then I'll keep fighting to save it, no matter what!"

Golomois blasted more fire blasts at the Q-Rex Drill Megazord causing it to stumble against a building destroying it in the process. Orion was knocked out for an instant.

"It's like that girl Mia told me." Spike continued. "You can never give up, no matter how hard things get. And I'm not going to give up on the Silver Ranger yet! I know he can beat that guy! He has to!"

Everyone became quiet as they watched Orion fight off the demonic king.

Suddenly a child's voice shouted, "Come on, Silver Ranger! You can do it!"

Jamie, who was still among the crowd of children, was cheering on Orion to win. The other children joined her in cheering.

"You can do it! Don't give up!" The children chanted.

Jason turned to face Kimberly and the other veteran rangers who nodded at him, knowing what he was thinking. Jason faced the crowd. "Everyone, shout it out!"

Everyone began shouting their cheers to Orion and Robo Knight.

"You can do it!"

"Never give up!"

"Don't let him win!"

Tommy and the others observed the whole battle from atop a fallen building in the distance.

"I don't believe it." Ryan said as he got on his knees in awe. "Even at the brink of destruction, they still believe in him."

"Well, let's join them!" Antonio shouted. "Come on, Orion, you can beat this guy!"

"Yeah, show him what a real Power Ranger is made up of!" Tommy shouted.

Golomois now turned his attention to the Gosei Grand Megazord.

Suddenly, a black entity arose from the ground and flew into the Q-Rex Megazord cockpit. It was the…

"What the…?" Orion gasped. "No, it can't be..."

"Phantom Ranger!?" Orion gasped as the figure began to take shape. "But I thought you were….."

Phantom Ranger held out his hand and created a portal which sucked Orion in.

* * *

End Notes: You didn't really think I'd permanently kill off a ranger, did you? Well, the next chapter will explain how he's alive and about some ancient warriors the world has never known. It'l be a while until the next chapter, so remain patient with me. I'll try to get this story finished as soon as a possible. There are only three chapters left now.

Until Next time, please rate and review!


	19. Into the Grid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: This chapter is going reveal of what I believe is the Phantom Ranger's identity. Also we'll get to see unadapted Sentai heroes.

* * *

Chapter 19: Into the Grid

Orion's eyes blinked as he came to. He found himself lying on the floor of what looked like a never ending mechanical tunnel.

"Where am I?" Orion thought to himself as he got to his feet.

"Welcome to the Morphing Grid, Orion." The Phantom Ranger voice answered.

Orion turned to face the mysterious ranger.

"Morphing Grid?" Orion asked looking puzzled.

"It is an energy field that allows every ranger's power to morph them." Phantom Ranger explained. "Each of the rangers' powers originated from this field."

"Even mine?" Orion asked.

Phantom Ranger nodded.

Orion then realized something. "Wait, Phantom Ranger. I thought you were gone. We saw you destroyed by Golomois."

"True, I was destroyed." Phantom Ranger continued. "But you see I wasn't destroyed completely, for I am a being of spirit and emotion."

"What do you mean?" Orion asked.

"I was created from the powerful emotions of everyone who believed in Power Rangers and supported them in their fight against evil." Phantom Ranger went on. "Those powerful emotions were absorbed into the morphing grid, allowing it to create a body to channel those emotions into a living being, thus creating me in the process. So in a way, I am the living embodiment of the Morphing Grid itself. And as long as just one person believes in the Power Rangers, I will never truly be destroyed."

"But where does your power come from?" Orion asked.

"From the lost rangers in history." Phantom Ranger answered. "Behold!" As he said this, Phantom Ranger waved his hand across the grid, causing holograms of the past rangers to appear.

Orion was left speechless.

"You see, Orion." Phantom Ranger went on. "The Morphing Grid is as old as time itself. Every living being has a link to it, and each individual has their own ranger form. One needs only to find a means to channel their inner ranger powers by utilizing it through a power source. Zordon was the first one to discover and establish a link to the grid, even though the powers wouldn't be used until millennia later. Before Rita Repulsa invaded Earth, other Power Rangers did exist, but were never recorded."

"What happened to these rangers then?" Orion asked.

"Some were defeated by their enemies while others had their powers, but never had the chance to activate them." Phantom Ranger explained. "Because of this, these rangers were seemingly lost forever.

"Wow!" Orion awed.

"Now Orion, I want you tell what seems to be different about these teams." Phantom Ranger instructed.

Orion examined the figures closely, but couldn't figure it out.

"The difference is that none of these teams had a sixth ranger." Phantom Ranger pointed out.

Phantom Ranger was right. None of the teams had exceeded past five members.

"So what does that have to do with it?" Orion asked.

"Orion, you and the other sixth rangers arrived on the scene when your teammates were beginning to lose the fight against evil." Phantom Ranger went on. "Whenever evil became too strong, these rangers were soon eliminated before any form of help could come. Zordon's rangers were successful due to a sixth ranger joining their ranks.

"So what you're saying is that we sixth rangers are like the 'secret weapon'?" Orion said.

"Correct, the sixth rangers each have a power that is usually even stronger than that of a normal ranger." Phantom Ranger went on.

"This is great, but how will this help me defeat Golomois." Orion pointed out. "I mean, I used all the power of all the sixth rangers, and that wasn't even enough. We just can't

"Don't say that!" A voice cried.

Suddenly the lost Rangers appeared in front of Orion and the Phantom Ranger.

The Wild Card Ranger stepped forward. "You can't just give up, Orion! You have a responsibility as a Power Ranger to protect those in need of help."

A Green Ranger, whose suit resembled the Mega Rangers suits, stepped forward. "All of us never gave up when we were rangers. Even though we lost our lives, it was worth it to know that we fought for something that mattered."

A Blackish Ranger spoke up. "It's going to be tough, I know, but you can't just throw in the towel when it does. You have to keep fighting until you have nothing left to fight with."

Another Green Ranger stepped forward. "Evil will always exist, and your team will pass the task of protecting the universe to another team, just as every ranger before you."

"We all believe you can do it, Orion." Phantom Ranger said placing his hand on Orion's shoulder. "Even the people of Angel Grove believe, despite the odds. Do you know why?"

Orion shook his head.

"Because not a single Power Rangers team has ever given up the fight, even when they sacrificed their lives to do it." Phantom Ranger said. "Just know that you are truly not alone in this fight. Those people are right there beside you, cheering you on. And now their cheers have granted me a great power that will help you."

"What?"

Phantom Ranger sent the two back into reality.

* * *

End Notes: All the rangers who speak are the prototype sixth rangers of Super Sentai: Magne Warrior from Bioman, X1 Mask from Maskman, Gosei Green from Goseiger.

Next Chapter will be the true final confrontation against Golomois. Please rate and review


	20. The Great Power

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's notes: This chapter was another idea I got after watching a Sentai film.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Greater Power

Phantom Ranger floated outside of the Q-Rex Drill cockpit, leaving Orion confused.

"What's he doing?" Orion wondered.

"You're finished, Robo Knight!" Golomois roared as he continued blasting the Gosei Grand Megazord.

The Phantom Ranger hovered over to the other sixth rangers in the distance.

"Hey guys, look!" Antonio shouted pointing at the ranger.

"Phantom Ranger!" Tommy gasped as soon as he caught sight of the ranger.

"It is time, rangers!" Phantom Ranger shouted. "Take these keys and unlock your true powers!"

Phantom Ranger teleported the keys of sixth rangers over to them and led each of the keys to their respective ranger.

"Wow!" David gapped in awe. "This is amazing!"

"I have a key?" Ryan gasped as he took hold of his new key.

"As long as you've used your powers for good, they will always be preserved." Phantom Ranger explained. "Now activate the keys."

"You've got it!" Ryan agreed.

All the rangers changed their ranger keys into their key modes and suddenly found themselves being lifted into the air as the Phantom Ranger amplified the sound of cheering from the civilians. The cheers then took the form of a bright light which engulfed the other sixth rangers. Streams of light began to shot out of the orb of light, scattering across the globe and out of the atmosphere.

"What's happening?" Orion asked himself as he observed the light.

"Your pathetic lights are no match for me!" Golomois bellowed as he readied another attack on Orion and Robo Knight.

Suddenly, a musical sound began to play in the distance. It sounded something like a flute.

"What is that?" Orion pondered.

"Hriiiiaaaahhh!" A creature roar sounded.

Jason's eyes bulged as he looked at Kimberly, whose expression was the same. He knew they both heard that same roar before.

"You don't think….?" Kimberly began.

"It can't be…" Jason said in disbelief.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and everyone turned their attention to the Angel Grove harbor. A giant black and green mechanical dinosaur emerged from the surging ocean.

"The Dragonzord!" Jason and Kimberly cheered.

It was the mighty Dragonzord, awakened from its twenty year slumber. And riding on its head was none other than Tommy, playing his flute.

"Golomois, you're luck has run out!" Tommy yelled as he entered the cockpit and advanced to the other Zords.

"Another Zord?" Golomois shrieked. "No matter, I'll destroy you as well."

"Then try and handle this!" Eric's voice shouted. "Q-Rex, arise!"

Suddenly across the city, a black and red dinosaur with cannons on its shoulder was racing towards Golomois.

"Graaaaahh!" The Quantasaurus-Rex growled.

Once the demon was within range, the Quantasaurus Rex fired lasers from its twin cannons at the demon leg.

"How dare you!" Golomois bellowed in hatred. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a winged white creature flew toward Golomois's face. As it flew past each side of Golomois' face, its wings slashed the demon, fatally wounding him.

"Good work, Dragozord!" Trent shouted as he piloted the Dinosaur zord.

"Three more of your Zords are still no match for my power!" Golomois bellowed as he readied to attack again.

"Well, let's see if you can handle this!" Tommy shouted as the ground began to shake in the distance.

The crowds and Orion turned to see what was causing the tremors and saw something unbelievable.

"No…way!" Orion said as his jaw drop.

Making their way toward Golomois were all of the Zords of the Sixth Rangers: Tigerzord, Falconzord, Ninjor, Pyramidas, Warrior Wheel, Artillatron, Mega Winger, Torozord, Max Solarzord, Wolf Wildzord, Hammerhead Shark Wildzord, Alligator Wildzord, Samurai Star Chopper, Stegozord, OmegaMax Cycle, Solar Streak, Fire-Truck Zord, Rescue Runners, Rhino Steel Zord, Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet, Whale Zord, Octozord, ClawZord, and Lightzord.

"Looks like the Calvary's here!" Skull cheered.

The Zords all joined with The Q-Rex Drill Megazord, Gosei Grand Megazord, Dragonzord, Quantasaurus Rex, and Dragozord.

"But how?" Orion asked in disbelief.

"The hope and belief of the people have for us allowed the Phantom Ranger to revive our Zords." Tommy explained.

Jason and the crowds of people stood in awesome wonder at the fleet of zords.

"This is unbelievable!" Dustin gasped.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason shouted.

The White Ninja Falconzord attacked Golomois first, fatally wounding him with its wing cannons. Tommy's Dragonzord used its drill tail to attack Golomois in the eye, who groaned loudly in pain.

"I don't care how many pieces of scrap metal you have!" Golomois bellowed angrily. "You rangers will never be able to destroy me!"

Golomois spewed out dark energy which produced giant size versions of his fallen comrades: Cranius, Gynova, Chronos, Venjix, King Org, Chubozu, Bridon, Scorpina, Moltor, Prince Gasket, Broodwing.

"Hey guys, I think it's time for you all to go Mega!" Orion suggested.

"You got it, Orion!" Eric replied. "Let's do it guys!"

"Tigerzord convert to Warrior Mode, now!"

"Behold the Power of Ninja!"

"Warrior Wheel!"

"Artillatron, High Stance Mode!"

"Mega Winger, transform!"

"Mega Defender, transform!"

"Max Solarzord, Warrior Mode!"

"Quantasaursus Megzord mode, now!"

"Wildzords, Combine!"

"Samurai Star Megazord!"

"Dino Stegazord, formation!"

"OmegaMax Cycle, Megazord Mode!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

"Flash Point Megazord, Activate!"

"Rhino Spirit, Transform!"

"Mach Megazord!"

"ClawBattlezord North and Lightzord!"

Each Ranger had now converted their Zords to their Megazord Modes. The Dragonzord, Falconzord, and Pyramidas remained in their current states. The Villains brandished their weapons and advanced forward.

"CHARGE!" Orion shouted. With that said, all the Megazords advanced towards Golomois' minions and began fighting them.

The people on the ground kept on cheering for them.

Scorpina tried to attack the ClawBattlezord North with her sword, but her attack was evaded by the ClawBattlezord's Spear, who used it to counterattack.

"Nice try!" Antonio piped. "Octospear, charge!"

The ClawBattlzord then slashed Scorpina, shocking her into paralysis. The Solar Streak Megazord stepped forward.

"Furnace Blast!" Daggeron shouted.

The Solar Streak Megazord fired its Furnace Blast at Scorpina, causing her to get sucked into the Zord's furnace and be incinerated.

Prince Gasket advanced against the Mach Megazord, but his attacks could not pierce through the Zord's Falcon Arm Chopper.

"Gemma, you know what we should do next?" Gem asked deviously.

"Oh, yeah!" Gemma replied.

The Mach Megazord summoned its Crossbow and fired its Blue Arrow at Gasket impaling him.

The Warrior Wheel stepped forward and punched Gasket before changing to its Wheel Mode. The Mach Megazord then picked it up and swung its arm back as it prepared to roll it.

"Ready..." Gem said.

"Aim..." Gemma went on.

"Roll!" Trey shouted.

The Zord rolled the Warrior Wheel at Gasket, who was destroyed upon impact of the Wheel.

"As they say on your planet…..that's a strike!" Trey jested.

Gynova's quick attacks were countered by the Lightzord, who attacked him with several rapid punches. Pyramidas finished Gynova off with its intense lightning beam.

Moltor tried his best against the Max Solarzord, but was no match against its energy blast.

"Time to kick up a notch!" Ryan shouted.

The Zord quickly spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on Moltor. It then fired its laser gun at Moltor to further weaken him. The Defender Torozord stepped in and using both its lance and Axe, performed the Lightning spin attack to finish Moltor off.

Broodwing decided to take on the Flash Point Megazord.

"I don't think so!" Tyzonn shouted as he activated the Zord's Hydro blast.

The attack was enough to weaken Broodwing. He readied to attack again when the Dino Stegazord stepped in.

"Dino Stega Laser!" Trent commanded.

The zord fired a massive blue laser from the mouth on its chest to destroy Broodwing.

Venjix readied his weapon to destroy the Dino Stegazord, but was prevented by the Artillatron which rammed into him.

"Alright, let's send this guy packing!" Zhane cheered. The Mega Winger jumped off the Artillatron, and finished Venjix with a slash from his Wing Blaster.

Chubozu grabbed hold of Ninjor, but was jabbed in the gut by Ninjor's elbow. Once he was free from his grasp, Ninjor side-kicked him to the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Bee Spinner, go!" Cam shouted, allowing his Megazord to summon the Bee Spinner Zord.

Before Chubozu made impact with the Samurai Zord, he was hit repeatedly by the Spinner Bee. Once he was close enough, Chubozu was finished by the Samurai Megazord's shruiken.

The Dragonzord whipped its tail at Bridon who grabbed hold of it.

"Hey, let go of my tail!" Tommy shouted.

The drill at the tip of the Dragonzord's tail attacked Bridon causing him to release it.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson. Finger missiles, ready, fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Dragonzord then fired its missiles at Bridon, fatally wounding him.

"He's all yours, bro!" Tommy said looking to the Tigerzord.

David nodded and proceeded forward.

Bridon tried to defend himself, but was no match when the Tigerzord began to use martial arts by following David's every move. He was weakened when the Tigerzord slashed him with his sword.

"White Tiger Thunderbolts!" David shouted.

The tiger face on the Tigerzord's chest opened and spewed out powerful thunderbolts to destroy Bridon.

The Jungle Steel Zord blocked King Org's attack with his Rhino Shield then counterattacked using his Rhino Horn.

"Rhino Steel Blade!" Dominic commanded.

The Rhino slashed the Org in the style of ancient Pai Zhua symbol.

Completely defenseless, King Org was now at the mercy of the Predazord.

"Predator Wave!" Merrick shouted.

The Predazord fired its white energy at the Org, engulfing him in smoke, destroying him in the process.

Chronos wrestled with OmegaMax Megazord, but the latter freed himself using his Spinout attack.

"Your time just ran out!" Eric warned. "Quantasaurus, Triple Blizzard!"

The Quantasaurus fired the green energy to freeze Chronos into stasis, except he remained at giant size.

"OmegaMax, Spinout!" Sam shouted.

The OmegaMax Megazord flew forward and slashed the frozen enemy with its two wrist blades, destroying Chronos

Falconzord continued to blast at Cranius. The Q-Rex Drill Megazord and Gosei Grand Megazord approached him.

"Let's do this!" Orion shouted.

Robo Knight attacked first allowing Orion the opportunity to punch Cranius with his Dino head arm.

"Final Strike!" Robo Knight shouted as he fired the six missiles at Cranius

"Triple Drill Attack!" Orion shouted as he summoned all of his zords drills to finish Cranius off.

All the villains were now eliminated leaving Golomois.

"CURSE YOU, SIXTH RANGERS!" Golomois snarled violently. "I won't allow you to beat me!"

"Now it's your turn, Golomois!" Orion shouted.

Suddenly, a light flashed on Orion's belt where he pulled out his ranger keys. The key that appeared was of….the Phantom Ranger. He never had this key before, but knew this is just what he needed. The key seemed to come to life as it nodded at Orion in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this!" Orion yelled as he placed the Phantom Ranger key into the keyhole of the Q-Rex Drill.

Phantom Ranger's Artillatron detached its two cannons, which were then placed onto the arms of the Q-Rex Drill as added artillery.

"I call this….Q-Rex Drill Megazord Artillery Mode!" Orion boomed.

"What?" Golomois gasped in shock.

"It's over, demon!" Orion seethed.

The Q-Rex Drill Megazord pushed itself off the ground and leaped high into the air above Golomois, who gasped in sheer terror.

"FOR EARTH AND ITS PEOPLE!" Orion shouted as he readied his Megazord's new weapons.

"DO IT!" Everyone screamed.

"MEGA ARTILLERY CANNONS, READY, FIRE!" Orion yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The Q-Rex Drill Megazord fired its new weapons at Golomois. Its blasts, followed by green, white, red, gold, and silver smoke, easily pierced through Golomois' body on impact. Dark mist and explosions began to erupt from the demon's body. The Q-Rex Drill Megazord slowly drifted back to the ground.

"This is impossible!" Golomois shrieked in despair. "How could I have been beaten by a bunch of weak creatures? How!?" With his last breath, Golomois collapsed as his body gave in to his wounds and perished in a giant explosion.

The crowds on the ground went crazy with applause. The Earth was once again saved from evil.

"Yes!" Orion chimed.

Orion turned to face his comrades' Megazord, who one by one disappeared, teleporting each ranger to a hidden location.

The people were still cheering as Orion and Robo Knight turned to face them.

Skull took the opportunity to hug Kimberly and tilting her downward slightly as he kissed her.

"Yeah, Power Rangers!" Spike cheered.

Justin, calm and collected, clapped his hands softly in applause.

Dustin and Marah hugged each other in delight.

Vella began to cry with tears of joy, as Dana continued cheering.

Jason gave a-thumbs up to Orion and Robo Knight.

* * *

End Notes: One last chapter left. It's a bit of a party themed, which is going to include a song as a closing scene. Please rate and review


	21. Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any variations of anything relating to the show.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but a new semester and more writing block has taken a toll these past few months. The final chapter is now, so sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Celebration

The following evening, Angel Grove had organized a party to celebrate Sixth Rangers' victory over Golomois. The main location of the celebration took place outside of Paul's entertainment restaurant, which stood at the edge of the beach. People, young and old, were partying and having a good meal as they listened to the band's music at the end of the beach.

Tommy and the other sixth rangers were gathered around a long table eating food they retrieved from the buffet. Robo Knight was back in his header mode, so not to arouse suspicion. Sam appeared in his ball of light form, but disguised himself as the light coming from one of the lamps on the table. Ninjor was brought back to miniature size to avoid suspicion as well.

"Hey, guys!" Orion called out over the numerous conversations around them

"Hey!" The other rangers responded.

"The man of the hour has arrived." Antonio quipped as Orion made his way toward the group

Orion took a seat next to Tommy and Eric.

"So, are your friends alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, once we destroyed Golomois, they were freed, and I returned all their ranger keys." Orion answered. "They're somewhere around here."

"Hey, Orion, I have to say, you did a great job out there." Daggeron spoke up.

"Hey it was nothing." Orion smiled sheepishly. "I know I could do it with you guys with me."

"Hey, it's Tommy!" A voice shouted.

The sixth rangers turned to see Spike rushing over to them. Behind him were Skull, Kimberly, and Jason.

"Kim, Jason!" Tommy gasped as he got up and embraced his old friends. "It's good to see you guys."

"It's great to see you, too, 'Dr. Oliver'." Jason chuckled.

Kimberly snickered.

"Adam told you?" Tommy said as his eyes narrowed. Jason nodded.

"Hey, Muscles!" Skull spoke up as he shook Tommy's hand. "It's been a while."

"It sure has, Skull." Tommy smiled as he shook his past rival's hand. He then turned his gaze to Spike. "So, this must be your son?"

"Yup, the name's Spike, Mr. Tommy." Spike blurted out.

"Takes after his father, I see." Tommy sighed. "You know, I heard that you helped the Power Rangers."

"Well, a little bit." Spike said sheepishly. "I mean, I knew they could do it, I just thought that maybe they could use some encouragement."

"Hey, Spike, that took a lot of courage." Orion told the boy. "I'm sure the Power Rangers are very proud of you."

"You know, instead of trying being a samurai, maybe you should train to be the next Power Ranger." Antonio suggested.

"Nah, there's no way that could happen." Spike shook his head.

"Hey, it's possible." Orion pointed out. "Who knows, maybe one day in the blink of an eye, you could end up saving the world, just like them."

"Wow…" Spike sighed. "That would be so sweet, but what color would I be?"

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, we better get going." Kimberly suggested. "Skull and I have are up in a few minutes. It was great seeing you guys."

Everyone waved good-bye to the four old friends.

"Orion?" Tommy said as the two sat down. "On behalf of all of us, I'd like to say that you have more than lived up to the legacy of the Sixth Rangers, and I can't think of anyone better to have wielded our powers to save the world."

"Hear, Hear!" The others cheered.

"Here are your beverages." A voice spoke.

The rangers to see a gray haired bearded man waiter standing at the end of the table holding a tray of cups filled with soda. His round spectacles gleamed under the party lights.

"Thanks." Orion said as the man placed their drinks on the table.

"Oh, by the way." The man said quietly. "Since that demon's gone now, the Armada will be returning soon. So be on your guard."

"What?" Orion puzzled as the man began to walk away.

"You and the other Mega Rangers fight them, correct?" The man asked without turning to face them. "So be ready for another attack."

"How did you know…." Ryan began.

The man turned around, "Let's just say that I'm an old friend." The man smiled. His blue eyes suddenly flashed red for a split second.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Tommy asked as he sipped his drink.

"That guy…he." Ryan said as he turned gaze back to the mysterious man, who had now seemingly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ryan asked as he scanned the area.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Eric questioned.

"I think….that was…..Diabolico." Ryan answered. "He must have been killed by Golomois and been reborn into a human."

"So if that's true, then my work's not done yet." Orion concluded. "I'd better tell the others."

"Whoa, hold on, Orion." Tommy interrupted. "That's an adventure for another day. I don't Vekar will be attacking anytime soon. Let's enjoy the party."

Orion smiled and sat back down.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Skull's voice shouted.

The rangers turned to face the stage near the café and saw Skull standing there with a microphone in his hand.

"Almost twenty years ago, an evil space sorceress named Rita Repulsa came to Earth and tried to conquer it." Skull said.

The crowd booed at the mention of Rita's name.

"But what she hadn't counted on was a group of colorful heroes with powers beyond ordinary means fighting back against her. These heroes were….The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the projection screens on the stages projected an image of the said rangers.

"And ever since then, different team of Power Rangers have appeared each year to fight against the forces of evil and save the world. So, tonight we'll be honoring them with a special song composed for all of them."

"We have Mr. Dustin Brooks on the saxophone!" Skull announced as the spotlight lit up around Dustin.

The ex-Wind Ranger played a very jazzy tune as he was introduced

"And we've Terry Watanabe on guitar!"

Terry began playing a rock and roll riff.

"Now let's bring out my trusted friends who will be performing this song with me. Skull announced. "First is my lovely wife, Kimberly!"

Kimberly stepped on stage and quickly kissed her husband on the cheek as the crowd cheered.

Her wardrobe appearance consisted of a black jacket with sleeves that reached to her elbow. Under this jacket she wore a graphic tee of a pterodactyl. Her hair was tied up in in a bun except for the hair that covered her forehead. She was wearing black heeled boots to increase her height.

"Hi, everyone! How are you all doing tonight!" Kimberly shouted.

The crowd responded with even louder cheering.

"We have a really great show for all of you tonight." Kimberly said into her microphone. "Skull and I have invited some surprise guests to help us with this memorial celebration to the Power Rangers. Come on out, guys!"

The guests walked onto the stage, revealing themselves:

Zack Jones, Adam Park, Cassie Chan, Joel Rawlings, Lucas Kendall, Hunter Bradley, Kira Ford, Casey Rhodes, RJ

"You all ready for this?" Skull asked.

His response was uproar of applause.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4! Terry shouted as the band began to play their instruments.

* * *

Power Ranger Song

All: POWER RANGERS!

Go and search across time and space

The ultimate warriors on Parade!

Adam: Mighty Morphin Dinosaurs

Casey: Alien Warriors of Aquitar

Skull: Stronger than before, Zeo

Zack: Let's Shift into Turbo

Lucas: Time to rocket into space

Casey: Champions of the Lost Galaxy race

Adam: The Rescue heroes of Lightspeed

RJ: Time Force helps those in need

* * *

All: Let's sing it so we'll remember them

Power Rangers, let's go!

(As they sing, the singers wave their hands in the air from side to side.)

All: The power lies in all of them. They are unbeatable let's go Rangers

We want to see more and more. We want see you in action today

Ohhhhh there's no need to doubt when you hear them shout

Go let's go Power Rangers!

(The following is sung during the Instrumental, With Vocal Effects Added)

Girls: The Legendary Power Rangers

The Legendary Power Rangers

* * *

Whenever the Earth is in a pinch

These are the warriors who will save it

Zack: United we roar Wild Force

Terry: Hurricane and Thunder, Ninja Storm

Skull: Dino Thunder, Power Up

Hunter: SPD, your time is up

Adam: Mystic Force, take to the skies

Joel: Kick into action, Overdrive

RJ: Jungle Fury, Show No Fear

Lucas: RPM, Time to get in Gear

Casey: Samurai Warriors, Forever

Joel: Megaforce, Never Surrender

All: Make up those heroes

Our Power Rangers

* * *

All: We love them, we'll never forget them

Power Rangers Let's Go!

(The sixth Rangers found themselves doing the hand motions with the singers, encouraging the other patrons to do it as well.)

All: You can look up to all of them

Everyday's morphin, Let's go rangers!

You guys are the number one. You all are the very best, yes!

Oh the power all around, we can feel it now

Go, Let's go POWER RANGERS!

* * *

As the song ended, a bright neon sign, which read "Power Rangers Forever", lit up. The crowd finally let loose and cheered as loud as they could.

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!" Skull shouted.

* * *

End Notes: So that's the end, but I've got plenty of new stories coming up for 2015. Here's what I've got planned.

Season Tribute Episodes, each featuring a Legendary ranger.

My own version of the Legendary Battle episode

Until next time and remember: feedback and reviews are important


End file.
